Night
by Sairon
Summary: A book collection of my 'Night' series for those who likes to read long stories. Those who've read my 'Night' series can read it again too since I put a 'slight' change somewhere if you want to find it. Happy reading.


**Contents**

 **Disclaimer  
Opening  
Cast  
Prologue  
Chapter 1 Upcoming Storm  
Chapter 2 Harza of the Void's  
Chapter 3 Vara The 2** **nd** **in Command  
Chapter 4 Loss  
Chapter 5 Karis' Destiny  
Chapter 6 Berserk  
Chapter 7 The Truth  
Chapter 8 Elsword vs Karis  
Epilogue  
Author's Note**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I don't own Elsword, it belongs to KoG.  
But I did own the plot and the Original Names._

 **Opening**

So, yeah. I made those chapters of Nights into 1 book.  
So that you can enjoy the feeling of reading a very long chapter.  
Since some people prefer it long like this.  
I'm not putting those who are dead in the cast.  
I put a little change, but it's not a change of story, so those who've  
read this before don't really need to read it again.  
But if you want to read it again all over it's fine too :D

 **Cast  
**

_Elsword as Infinity Sword  
Karis as The Succubus Queen  
Aisha as Elemental Master  
Vara as Void Princess  
Harza as Yama Raja  
Zeron as Rune Slayer  
Alexandrite as The King_

 **Prologue**

Elsword and friends, known as the 'El Search  
Party' have been established for 3 years.  
They've go through many hardships and many  
enemies they never fought before.

The Kingdom's order for them now is they  
must go and capture the Succubus Queen,  
Karis. Dead or Alive.

Having accepted the mission they head toward  
Hamel and Sander.

"What an annoying day, the sun's too hot!"  
Aisha (Elemental Master)'s complaining because her outfit's just not suitable for hot places like this.

"Bear with it, Aisha. It's not like this is our first time entering a place that's hot like this."  
Elsword (Infinity Sword) who have been training so hard with his swordsmanship finally able to reach the level where he can control 2 swords at once found that a heat like this is not enough to shake him off his concentration.

"I'm not you! Besides, your outfit's unlike mine which's covering all of my body like this!"  
Aisha keeps on complaining, she will get a heatstroke like this.

"No, your leg's exposed after all."  
Elsword focused his view at her slender legs.

"! P-Pervert!"  
Aisha who noticed his view hastily blocked his view.

"Now now, we need to think of a way to defeat Karis, guys."  
Rena (Grand Archer) who's the most mature among them calm them down and asks them to sit down so that they can talk peacefully.

Raven (Blade Master), the one who taught Elsword swordsmanship is taking his seat as he drinks his beer. He's an adult after all so it's nothing strange.

Chung (Deadly Chaser), the youngest in the Elgang is sitting next to Elsword, who he treated as his big brother. Elsword also treated Chung as his little brother.

Eve (Code Nemesis), the most quiet person and the most mysterious member in Elgang is sitting next to Aisha.

Ara (Sakra Devanam), who is the kindest member in Elgang who can't even kill a slime but managed to made every enemies she fought surrender before her strength.

Elesis (Grand Master), Elsword's big sister. The reliable sister that saved him once when he's almost killed by Chloe during the war.

Add (Mastermind), the cyber-tech maniac who can't stay quiet when he found something related to cyber-tech and will research that thing until he's satisfied, however he's also reliable when needed.

Lu Ciel (Noblesse, Royal Guard), Those two people are just like master and servant. Lu is a noble demon who lost her throne, while Ciel is an unlucky man who accidentally caught in a war that ended up meeting with Lu.

They're sitting in a circle and starts talking about how they should defeat Karis, the Succubus Queen who once give them a hard time.

"Anyone have any idea how should we fight Karis?"  
Rena's the one who open the chat.

Elsword just shrugged and lift his shoulders showing that he has no idea about it.  
Aisha's smiling annoyingly, means that she also have no idea.  
Raven's sleeping.  
Chung's cleaning his guns.  
Eve's daydreaming.  
Ara's bowing 3 times, apologizing for having no idea.  
Elesis just shook her head.  
Lu and Ciel are talking to each other, ignoring Rena.

"... I'm starting to get worried about our future, guys."  
That's for sure, a fight without preparation means suicide.

As they're starting to argue against each other-

"Even on the verge of extinction you guys still argue with each other? How amusing humans are, fufufu."  
A very beautiful girl, with her scarlet twintail. Able to mesmerize any men and women. Karis, the Succubus Queen is floating in the air above them.

"Karis!"  
Elsword's the first one to react due to his wild instict.

Everyone also stays on alert.  
They must be careful or they might be killed anytime.

Seeing this;  
"Looking at your hostility towards me pleases me the best, come guys, show me what you got."  
She smiles fearlessly.

Elsword's the first to rush into the battle, he brings his sword together and used all his strength to perform a powerful slash.  
"Mega Slash!"

Having predicted his attack, Karis backs a bit and Elsword's attack missed its target.  
"You still have a lot to learn, cherry boy~"

"I think I should teach you what it means to stay alert of attacks from behind?"  
Raven, with the momentum given by Elsword he successfully slip behind Karis and get his stance ready, he hold his sword high, his sword shone brightly.  
"Soul Slash!"  
And he swing his sword down toward Karis' wings.

"... Tch!"  
Karis, being unable to dodge it decides to face Raven's attack head on. 

"What!?"  
Never expecting that Karis will face his attack head on he smiles fearlessly as he imagine his sword cuts Karis to two part.  
Stab.

An unexpected development occurs.  
Karis' sharp nails pierce through Raven's heart.  
His death is already certain.  
"Gu... Ahhhh..."

"RAVEN!"  
Elsword roared and rush toward karis.  
"Oh no that won't do, Elsword."

Karis smiled wickedly and throw Raven's dying body toward him that he strucked with Raven.  
"Guuhh! Raven!"

He hurriedly put Raven on the ground as he watch his dying mate.  
"I'm sorry, Els. I'm truly sorry not being able to accompany you to the end..."  
"No, Raven. Please don't say that! You're my master!"  
He smiled weakly.  
"Even a master can die as long as they're human, you know? It's been so fun with you... I'm going now... I must meet with..."  
Before his words finish he breathed his last breath.

"RAAAAVEEEEEEN!"

"If you got time to weep, use it to fight Karis, Elsword! Don't let Raven's sacrifice in vain!"  
Aisha scold him as she's crying.

Elsword wiped his tear and continue the battle again.  
This time Karis' target is Rena.  
"I won't let you kill anyone anymore!"  
He summons a huge magic circle behind him, countless Cornwells are summoned from the gate-like circle.  
"Rain of Swords!"

Those swords are flying toward Karis without giving her a space to evade.  
However, facing that deadly attacks Karis only smiles, maliciously.  
"Face the horror of 'Body Substitute', El Search Party!"

Just like a nightmare comes true, just before the swords impales her, suddenly her figure disappeared.  
And being replaced by Rena.  
Stab stab stab.

Rena can't even voice out her dying scream.  
Her whole body is being impaled by countless swords that her corpse can't even being identified anymore.

"KYAAAAAAAA! RENAAAAAA!"  
This time it's Aisha's turn to scream.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"  
Elesis who's losing her temper rush into Karis with her well-known 'Leap'.

"With this..."  
Karis use her own knife to wound her own hand, blood are dripping from her hand.  
However... Her eyes shone brightly, crimson-colored.  
"3."

"! SISTER! BACK OFF NOW!"  
Elsword's instict told him a huge danger is coming ahead from Karis, however the enraged Elesis couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Savor your own demise, Red Knights Elesis. Make sure to remember that you lose because you lose your temper. 'Blood Rain'!"  
From the wound she caused to herself she move her hand like a swipe.  
Spray of blood that turns into needles impales Elesis' body.  
Even though she managed to block most of the needles, Karis' already in front of her and impaled her knife to Elesis' head.

Blood sprays the ground.  
Elsword's howl of despair was once again heard.

"UOOOOOOHHHHH-!"  
Chung can't stand this any longer, he fires his cannon endlessly toward Karis, forgetting about Karis' ability, 'Body Substitute'.

"What an amusing people."  
Karis looks at Aisha who's trembling in fear and smiles.  
"Once again, 'Body Substitute'!"

Aisha who noticed that she's being targeted as a substitution quickly create a decoy in front of her which results in the decoy is destroyed by Chung in place of Karis.

"... Tsk."

Somehow Elsword can get a grip of how that 'Body Substitute' works.  
She can only substitute with something she can see, so if it's one on one they should still able to hold a chance. However, Elesis who's the best fighter they got lose in a one on one with Karis, and 'Killed'. What hope is there left for them?

However, it would be better to fight and dead, rather than die without trying!  
thinking that Elsword rushed into Karis.  
He threw his Cornwell toward Karis, as the Cornwell scratched Karis it turns into a sudden gust and pulled her toward Elsword.

"You're mine!"  
He once again bring both his swords together and perform a higher level version of 'Mega Slash'.  
"Double Mega Slash!"

Having sensed a danger Karis quickly glances at her surroundings.  
"Tsk!"  
She found no one in sight, looks like they also found out about her 'Body Substitute's weakness.  
Betting on her luck, she lowered her body to avoid the dangerous slash.

"I won't let you get away!"  
Elsword used all his strength in this very slash, miss is not an option.

Slash.

"KYAAAAHH!"  
He successfully cut her wings.  
Karis fell to the ground, her wings are gone.  
Now she's just like a bird who can't fly.

"Surrender, Karis!"  
Ara who's in Eun's form pointed her spear at Karis from behind.  
Eve who's also in her battle operation pointed her spear blade at Karis from the front.

Karis laughed.  
"Kyahahahaha!"

Having noticed that Karis still got something in her hand Elsword hastily dived toward her from above to give her a finishing blow.

"Such a great position, Now I get... 5! Face something more horrible than 'Body Substitute', 'Center of Force'!"  
She summons a dark sphere on the air, Eve and Ara were pulled into it.

"!?"  
"KYAAAA!?"  
Eve and Ara didn't predict this kind of move, they were caught off-guard and being pulled and stick to each other's body.

On the other hand, Elsword who put up too much momentum and power couldn't stop his attack. His face is full of horror.  
"Remember this, cherry boy. Don't get too greedy."  
Slash. Splash. Sparks.

Blood and electricity spurts, as Ara and Eve's body were cut in to two.

"KAAAAARRRRRIIIIIIIS!"  
Chung in his Destroyer Form fires rockets aimlessly just to make sure Karis don't have any escape route, however...  
Stab.

"No matter how strong your cannon is, once your enemy gets too near with you you can't attack them, that's your fatal mistake. Also, look at where are you firing."  
In the verge of dead he noticed that he's firing his bullets at; Aisha.

"R... Ru... RUUUUUN!"  
Chung shout so loud and then he died.  
Aisha, who's unprepared and always believing in her friends can't do anything when she realized that those bullets were directed toward her.

"Believing in friends is good, but too much trust can kill you."  
Saying that Karis' smile grew wider.  
Explosions.  
Aisha's body was nowhere to found.

"It seems like... Only 4 that's left."  
Karis looks at Add, Lu, Ciel, and Elsword.  
And then she smiles.

"How dare you do that to Eve!"  
Add charged a huge amount of electricity and is about to shot it.  
in the other hand, Lu and Ciel are aiming their soul attack at Karis.

"No attacks will work on me as long as you group up. You guys never learn."  
She summons a huge demonic like circle above her, the circle grew bigger and bigger.  
"Azna, Devra, Harq, Kurua, Questa..."  
She chants something like incantation.  
This must be Karis' strongest attack.

Elsword who's trembling because he just killed his own friends shouted;  
"RUN FROM THIS PLACE GUYS!"  
"METEORS OF DOOM!"  
In the same time with his howl, Karis already finished her incantation and summons countless huge meteors to shower the area.

Elsword covers his ears.  
He can hear his friends howl of death.  
He's scared, he's angry, he's sad, countless emotions are stirring his inside.

"Fufufu, now only you that's left. Cherry boy."  
Karis walks calmly toward him.  
But suddenly she halt her steps.  
"..."

She saw black auras are covering Elsword.  
Those aura... Surely is...  
As Karis' thinking Elsword lift his face, a demonic-like face showed in his face.  
"... Berserk."  
Saying that Karis took out her necklace, a Key-like necklace.

"HUUUUOOOOOOO!"  
Elsword howls and rush toward Karis.  
Karis also leapt toward Elsword, and...  
Stab.

She stab the Key-like thing into Elsword's chest.  
"G.. Guahhh..."  
And then he returns to his normal-self as he fall to her shoulder.  
For some reason Karis didn't kill him, she hugged him.  
"... Finally I'm able to meet you again."  
She smiled and patted his head.

 **Chapter 1 Upcoming Storm**

It's been a week since the annihilation of El Search Party.

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

"Folks! We're really sad to inform you about this!"  
A soldier from the imperial army gathered everyone in the kingdom to the central courtyard.  
The kingdom is going to announce something.

"Here you go, your Highness."  
The soldier politely let the King stand on the podium.

"We're truly sad, The El Search Party who've protected us for these 3 years... Was annihilated."  
The King sadly told the citizens about this news.  
Slowly the citizens grew restless.

"Oh no! What should we do now!?"  
"Impossible! Elsword! He's dead!?"  
"NOOOOO! Master Raven can't die! You're kidding with us, right!?"  
Many citizens voice out their desperation.  
The El Search Party is already like their own family.  
Losing them means losing their family.

"Calm down my citizens. Even though we lost The El Search Party, we've already assigned new team that will protect us from now on. Call them."  
The King orders one of his soldier.  
The obedient soldier calls the team to the podium.

"This is the new team I just assigned, their team name is 'Void'. Void's mission is to ensure the safety of the kingdom and condemn all evils in this world. Introduce yourselves."  
The King orders the Void to introduce themselves.

Even if the king call them Void, but in the citizens eyes...  
They're more like the 'Dark El Search Party'. Literally saying, they're 'Exactly' the same as the member of El Search Party, the only difference is their colors are all dark purple.  
Hair, Armor, and weapon. All of them are in dark purple.

Due to the shock, the citizens didn't pay attention to their names.  
But the King just ask them to return to their position.  
Something's just not right.  
That's what the citizens are thinking.

"That concludes our gathering today, please rest assure and continue your activity my beloved citizens! May peace fall upon you!"  
The King energetically announce, but too bad no one return his greeting.

 **Elsword's POV**

...  
Where am I?  
I slowly get myself up and I look at my surrounding.  
I don't recognise this place...  
This place looked like a girl's room, however the atmosphere is not too bad.  
Just when I'm about to relax-  
"...!?"

I remembered the night my teammates were being slaughtered.  
The horror of Karis' power.

I'm trembling in fear.  
I never felt such a fear before.  
My sword, I need my sword.

I can't find it anywhere.  
Looks like someone hid it.  
I'm weak without my sword.  
That's right, Cornwell!

I tried to summon Cornwell, but-  
Nothing happens.  
Cornwell will never appear if my soul is weak.  
The current me who's in fear will never able to summon Cornwell.  
If an enemy showed up here...  
I won't be able to do anything.

Suddenly I can hear footsteps outside.  
Someone's here!

Step. Step. Step.

"No... Please, don't..."  
In my life, I never felt so scared like this before.  
This is the first time I've seen what's the actual meaning of 'Terror'.  
I hide myself in my blanket and trembling like a child.

*Creaaaak...*  
The door opened slowly and someone is coming inside slowly.  
I can feel that it's watching me.  
I can't stop my trembling.  
This is so unsightly of a once brave warrior.

"You awake?"  
That voice.  
No way.  
There's no way it's possible.  
If it's her, why I'm still alive?  
She should've kill me before when she have the chance.

"Hey, you awake?"  
She called me again.  
Somehow I think I need to answer her.  
But I'm not sure if I will be safe if I did so.  
I think...  
It would be best to just face it.

"... Karis..."  
"So you're awake already, cherry boy."

She smiles.  
What is this.  
She's the one who tried to kill me before, then why is she so nice to me?  
Don't tell me, when I'm unconscious she's the one who took me here and took care of me?

"... Why don't you kill me?"

"You killed my friends, yet you let me stay alive. What's the meaning?"  
"I will not tell you why, I have my own plan. So, you prefer to be dead?"

A very cold glare.  
Just like the last time I see her.  
When she cold-heartedly killed all of my friends.  
I would better be dead rather than being pitied by my enemy.

 _Why you're still alive, Els?  
Why must we die, Els?  
Why did you kill me?  
Why must you be the only survivor?  
I envy you, Els.  
I'm so jealous of you!  
Take responsibility and die too!  
How can you continue to live happily when we're dead!?  
You deserve only death!_

I can hear my vengeful friend's voices.  
I can be insane if I keep hearing their voices.  
So, I'll just let her, no. Ask her to kill me.  
That's-

"Please, K-"  
I can't say that 'Kill me' part.  
my throat stucked.  
Just like something is holding my voice.  
My tremblings can't stop.

 _Just Die already, you wimp!  
Stop playing around and join us!  
Since when you think you deserve to live!?_

"Please?"  
Karis asked me about my unfinished sentence.  
That's right...  
I'll just have her kill me.

 _Die!  
Die!  
Die!_

"P-Please, Karis..."

 _Hurry up and Die!  
Don't waste anymore time!  
We're not waiting for long!_

"Please, Karis... I want to live...!"  
I don't want to die!  
I'm too coward to die!  
Call me a chicken if you want!  
I don't care as long as I can stay alive!

Karis was surprised.  
But suddenly her expression softened.  
She patted my head.  
Somehow I remember this feeling.  
"I'll protect you, Elsword. Don't be scared."

She called my name, how did she know...  
But I don't really care...  
Somehow I'm feeling so sleepy...  
And then I fell unconscious.

 **Karis' POV**

What happened!?  
I don't know what happened but he suddenly lose consciousness.  
He's already sleeping for a week, I wonder what happened to him.  
I try to measure his body temperature.

His body's so hot, looks like he got a fever.  
If I'm not mistaken humans used wet cloth to compress the temperature.  
Wait, I don't have any spare cloth...

No other choice...  
I put my hand on his forehead and I use my magic power to absorb his temperature so that it go lower and he can feel better.

Ugh...  
His temperature is too hot, I myself starts to feel unwell, but I'm not human, a normal fever like this posed no trouble to me at all, I can get well in a quick rest. First I need to heal him first...

After a while finally his temperature go back to normal.  
"Thank goodness..."  
I felt a little unwell, I guess I'll take a rest...  
I lay myself down and sleep beside him.

Get well soon, Elsword.  
Don't let me worried again...  
Then I lost my consciousness too.

 **Elsword's POV**

My body hurts.  
It feels like I've just recovered from a sickness.  
Oh that's right, I lose my consciousness.  
Looks like I just have a fever, since my head hurts a bit.

I look around and found Karis' sleeping beside me.  
Her face's red, her breathings also unstable.  
Did she help me from my sickness?  
How stupid...  
Why must you help your enemy?  
I can just take my sword and kill you right here.  
I can do it.

The moment I get my courage I summon my Cornwell.  
I stand on the bed and point Cornwell to her heart.  
With just one stab, all of my friend's death won't be in vain.  
I can avenge them all in just one attack.  
She killed my friend heartlessly I can kill her heartlessly too.

This is what you get for killing my friends!  
Stab.

...

Cornwell stabs the bed cover between her chest and arm.  
I... Why can't I do it...  
She killed my friends!  
She killed them in front of me!  
Yet... She still help me, she took care of my wound, she help me out of my sickness.  
Just what am I to her?  
What should I treat her?  
What should I do about my deceased friends?

...

I'll let her off for now.  
"But remember. I'm the only one who will kill you. Don't you dare to die by other people's hand, Karis. I will surely take my friend's revenge."  
I can slightly see a smile from her lips.  
I think it's just my feeling.

 **The Next Day**

Karis woke up as she stretched her body.  
"Urrghhh... I have a nice dream last night..."

"Good morning."  
"Good morning, cherry boy."

I twitched, I really don't like that nickname.  
She walked to my side and play with my long tail hair.

"You looked like a girl for growing your hair this long, well I think before was even longer, right?"  
"Yes it was (Sheath Knight), since it's too long I cut it a bit and left only this much."  
"But it's fine, if you cut it even shorter you will really turns into a cherry boy."  
"... Stop that nickname."  
"But you're still a virgin, right?"  
"What, you're telling me you're already experienced?"  
"B-But of course! I'm not like a certain virgin."

"Hihihi."

How dare she giggles toward my pride.  
What's wrong with being virgin!  
Romance is useless if you don't have power!  
You need power to protect your important person!  
But I fail to protect my friends after all...

I'll just give up and let her call me cherry boy.  
Only for now!  
One day I will be so strong that she can't call me like that anymore.  
And I will kill her with my own hands.

 **Karis' POV**

Elsword's pissed off when I call him cherry boy, it's so fun teasing him.  
Somehow he can accept me. No, I'm sure he will kill me when the time come.  
After all I'm the one who kill his friends. If that so, I will wait for that day, Elsword.  
You're the only one who can kill me.

Make sure to be strong until that time come, and when the time come...  
By your own sword. Kill me.

That would be my sincerest wish.  
I never wish for anything before, so only this.  
Let Elsword be the one to take my life.  
If it's him, I would be grateful.

"Cherry boy."  
"What?"

He looked at me confused.  
looks like he think I'm going to say something however what I'm going to say is something that even he should know it already.

"Be strong. When the time come, kill me with your own two hands."  
"... I will."

I can see strong determination from his eyes.  
He's the one who's borned only to kill me.  
We're each other's Nemesis.  
I'm borned to kill him.  
He's borned to kill me.  
We will never get together.

I'm sure of it.  
Because, that's what the prophecy said.  
'A hero would draw his sword to destroy the demon who's trying to conquer the world.'  
I think I've heard the next line but I can't remember it.  
For now all I know is that he's going to kill me sooner or later.

May the time decides what will happen to me.  
I trust you, Elsword.  
Please stay alive, don't die before me.  
Promise me.  
I looked at his eyes.

As if knowing what I mean, he nodded.  
That's it, that's the Elsword I know.  
He who always move forward.

 **-** _ **Kingdom-**_

The King's walking around his castle, there he met with one of the 'Void'.  
"Is the preparation ready yet, Harza?"

Harza, the 'Void' Ara (Yama Raja) nodded her head.  
"The preparation is ready, we're ready to launch anytime, your Highness."

The King smiled.  
"That's more like it, Harza. You're doing a great job."  
The king patted her head.  
She seemed to like it too.

"Thank you your highness, so shall I go?"  
"You can go, but are you sure you're fine by yourself?"  
"I'm not as weak as Ara. I don't hesitate to kill."  
"Good, go and bring Karis' head for me."  
"Understood."

Like that, Harza leapt and disappeared into the darkness.  
The King looked at the night sky.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Looks like a storm is going to approach in a short time."

 **Chapter 2 Harza of The Void's**

Elsword and Karis are living together because Elsword have nowhere to return, he's feeling too guilty to even return to the kingdom only to report that they failed and his whole team are annihilated in a blink of an eye. Now they're going to set off because they ran out of food and need to find new place to stay where they can get food easily.

"Cherry boy, what are you doing? We're going to set off soon."  
"Wait a while. I will make a proper grave for my friends."  
"... Okay, make it fast."

Elsword's building ten graves.  
Aisha, Rena, Raven, Chung, Eve, Add, Ara, Elesis, Lu, and Ciel.  
He's feeling too guilty to let them be like that, so he decided to build graves for them.

"No matter you build a grave or not it's useless, souls don't care about what happened in real life after all."  
"You won't understand, the hardships we've gone through together. Bonds between us are strong, I can feel them smiling at me now."  
"... Ridiculous."

Karis pouted.  
She's not being angry or something.  
She did tried to understand Elsword's feeling.  
However, is she permitted to do so?  
After the slaughter she did?  
Is she even have a place to remain?  
Will Elsword allow her to do so?  
She will not know.  
Hence, she decided to go with the flow.

"Rest in peace, my dear friends and sister. I will continue to fight on, your spirits will remain in my heart forever. I'm not going to ally with the evil no matter what, so you guys don't have to worry about me, now if you'll excuse me."  
He bowed to those graves with his friends' names carved on it.

"Ready to go?"  
"Let's go."

They start their journey, a journey to be stronger and to claim revenge.

 **Elsword's POV**

We've been walking for 10 hours, but I didn't see anything except forest.  
I wonder where are we going to.

"Hey, Karis."

I can see her shoulder twitched.

Don't tell me...

"Are we... Lost?"

Her cold sweat flow down.  
And she awkwardly look at me.

"I-I'm sorry, hehehe."  
"DON'T 'HEHEHE' ME! WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW!?"

For the love of El, I'm starting to get worried about the future, what are we going to eat?  
Where can we sleep?  
I worried about many things.

"D-Don't worry! I can stay alive without food for 1 week!"  
"STOP THAT NONSENSE! IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! I CAN'T STAND NOT EATING FOR 10 HOURS NOT TO MENTION 1 DAY!"

She's beginning to panic.  
She looks around and finally a spark flash in her eyes.

"Oh! Look! A way out!"  
"Really!?"

Finally I can breathe in relief.  
We hurriedly get out of the place and we arrived in an unknown village.  
Wait- I think I've seen this village before...

It's Kayak's village.  
The lizard shaman who once brainwashed Berauk.  
Its village now was abandoned, however I and Karis still can stay here to find somewhere to rest, let's see if they got food supply here.

"Let's see if they got foods or not."  
"Y-Yeah."

Unused to survive in wild, Karis awkwardly look around for food.  
Normally her servants will always serve her with foods, but due to our hardwork, we from El Search Party managed to wipe all their servants, too bad we failed to kill her.

The day's already dark, it would not be preferable to stay outside, but we need to secure food first, or else I might die of hunger. Karis' not having trouble with food since her body constitution's not the same as human, how I'm jealous with her, humans can do nothing without food!

*Growl*  
See? My stomach's already rumbling.

*Growl*  
Hm? Wait, that isn't my stomach's sound now that I hear it clearly.

*Growl*  
This sound sounds familiar...

*ROAR*  
From behind!  
I quickly jumped to the other side to avoid its attack.  
As I thought, a Lizardman.  
Lizardmen normally wouldn't attack others like this, but when it's dark outside, they turned into something different, it looks like they've gone berserk.

"So, there's still a remaining here, huh?"  
I tried to pull out my sword, however.  
"Huh?"  
My sword's not at the place where it should be.  
Karis haven't return my sword!

Stab.  
Woah! That's dangerous!  
This Lizardman realised that I don't have any weapon and so he dare to attack.  
"But it's too bad for you."  
I open my palm and summon up Cornwells to both of my hands.  
I can fight even without my sword as long as I got the courage to do so!

I rushed to the Lizardman and do a quick stab.  
"Sword Blasting, Spread."  
Following my stab, Cornwells are summoned behind me to stab the Lizardman furiously and explodes like a bloom of flower, this is the upgraded version of my Sword Blasting.  
The Lizardman stands no chance against the current me.  
If I remember about the past, Aisha used to be bullied by these Lizardmen, I chuckled.

Hm?  
I can see something shining from that box over there.  
I opened the box and-  
"OOOOHHHHHH!"  
A huge amount of foods, fruits, and water!  
To think that Lizardmen would also stocks their food supply like this I'm really grateful!  
I took the box with me and return to Karis.  
Even though she's my enemy I can't just leave a girl alone.

"Hey, Karis. Where are you?"  
"Cherry boy!"  
"... What are you doing?"  
"Resting."

My reaction is just right, Because She's laying on the ground while looking at the stars.  
I thought she will go to find food, too.  
But I guess it's too much to ask a noble demon to find food in wild.  
So I'll just let it go now.  
It's not because she's a pretty girl, okay?

"I found quite an amount of food, here."  
I put the box I found on the ground, her eyes are sparkling like a child.  
I thought she's not hungry?  
Looks like what she meant is she still can feel hunger but she still able to stay fit for 1 week even when she's so hungry.

And so we end up eating together, we need to save these foods so that we can survive, we can't afford to eat all of these in one day. That's the rule of surviving in wild, eat as little as possible and as efficient as possible.

"Thanks for the food, Cherry boy."  
"You're welcome."  
I'm sad to approve of this, but I'm already used to her calling me 'Cherry boy'.  
But I still swear that one day she will die by my hands.  
I can't get too close with her.

"I'm going to sleep now, you go find your own room, we got so many cottages in this village after all, see you tomorrow."  
I stood up and went to one of the cottage.  
She stood up too and look around as if searching for a good cottage to stay.  
Well, I don't really care though.

 **Midnight 1AM**

I look at the cottage's ceiling.  
Somehow I remember this feeling, when the three of us, me, Aisha and Rena are just being assigned as El Search Party. We used to quarrel for space in the cottage, well... Only me and Aisha, though. Rena's someone we can't disturb no matter what. She's so scary when she's angry, so we tried to avoid her.

Aisha's always trying to pick a fight with me whenever she have the chance, it somehow pissed me off, but now that she's gone I'm starting to feel lonely. She's the closest person to me in El Search Party. I really regretted that I can't protect her. If only we're still alive and we managed to kill Karis, what will our future be? Will we end up together? Will we get married? Will we make a good family?

Crap.  
No good... I'm going to cry if I keep on this lingering feelings.  
But, it's true.  
I think I adored Aisha, not as friend but as a girl.  
However, now that she's dead I can no longer see her.  
This feeling of mine will never reach its destination.

Aisha...  
I remembered her smile.  
Her angry face.  
Her crying face.  
And... Her dying face.

I can feel my tears flowing down slowly.  
"Aisha..."  
I'm sorry, I'm too weak.  
I failed to protect you.  
I don't have a face to meet you anymore.  
I'm a useless man, so... Please forgive me...

Suddenly, the night's silence broke.

Explosion.  
"! What is that!?"  
I hastily stood from my bed and got out of my cottage.

 **Karis' POV**

 **Midnight 1AM**

I can't sleep.  
Normally I can sleep whenever I want, but why I'm unable to sleep?  
This is strange, it's not like I'm having Insomnia which only happens to humans.  
Well...  
I'll just try to close my eyes and wait until I fell asleep then.

...

"... Who's there."  
I turn hostile toward an uninvited guest outside of my cottage.  
Female?  
I can sense her scent.  
It's not a male's scent.

She slowly entered my cottage.

...  
Impossible.  
"You... How..."

She should be Ara Haan, the one killed by Elsword due to my skill.  
But she's now standing before me, with a different aura.  
The last time I see her, she has a holy aura. But now, it's just dark. All dark.

"Good evening, Karis the Succubus Queen."  
"You..."  
"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself, hohoho."

Her eyes shone with dark purple color.

"My name is Harza, be grateful to know my name before your demise."  
Sensing danger from her I create an explosion in this room.

Explosion.

 **Elsword's POV**

What's going on!?  
The cottages are on fire.  
There's a fight now!  
I hurriedly rushed to the scene.

There I saw Karis and...  
"A-Ara...?"  
I can't believe my eyes, she's Ara.  
One of my dear friends whom I killed by my hands.

"A-Ara! Ara! Is that you!?"  
Ara(?) look at me, her eyes are hostile.  
Not like the gentle Ara I knew.

She slowly opens her lips.  
"... Elsword? You're alive?"  
"Yes! Is that really you, Ara?!"  
She stays silent.  
Then she raise her spear.  
"King's words, El Search Party was annihilated, you're just a fake."  
She released a spiritual energy towards me.  
Ara... Why?

"Stop daydreaming, Cherry boy!"  
Karis blocked the attack with her bare hand.  
She's strong as expected.

"Karis, she..."  
"I know, even I was surprised, but that isn't Ara. Her name is... 'Harza'. The dark version of Ara."  
"Harza..."  
She's not Ara...  
What am I dreaming about?  
Ara's clearly dead, in front of me.  
How naive of me to dream of Ara still being alive.  
But...

"Cherry boy!?"  
I fell on my knees.  
Even though I know she's not Ara...  
I can't fight her.  
I can't fight someone who looked just like my friend!

"Tsk...!"  
Karis leapt forward to charge Harza.  
She pull out her knife.

"I've researched your capabilities, Karis. 'Soul Fangs'!"  
Harza spoke fearlessly.  
She get her spear ready and shot out spiritual wolf fangs toward Karis.

"!?"  
Surprised by sudden attack she evades those spirit fangs.  
Getting hit by 1 means nothing to her, however if she get hit continuosly things will surely get ugly for sure, so she chose to evade it.

"Look where's your enemy, hohoho."  
What an emotionless laugh.  
She do a wide sweep attack with her spear.  
That attack hits Karis' side.  
"Kyaaah!"

Karis' falling.  
I-I need to do something, but my body's frozen, I can't move!

"Looks like you realise it now, Fake Elsword. You're being binded by my 'Spirit Bind'. Now sit obediently like a child and watch your master being slaughtered."  
She smiled maliciously as black mist covers her body and leapt toward Karis.  
She's... Not Ara!  
Ara will never use words like 'Slaughter'!

Move... Move...!

"Kuuh... 'Blood Rain'!"  
Karis wounded herself and do the same trick she did to sis.  
'Body Substitute' can't be used to an enemy whose not able to be seen due to being covered by black mist. Facing those countless needles Harza creates a spiritual shield of darkness from the mist. Those needles are being absorbed into the void.  
What's with that skills!  
It's just like Harza's sole existence is only to kill Karis!  
Her fighting abilities are just too perfect to fight Karis, at this point...  
Karis will-!

"You're FINISHED!"  
Shouting that Harza disappeared from my sight, and-

Explosion.

Just when they fell to ground an explosion happened.  
What happened?  
What happened to Karis?  
The smoke's too thick.  
I can't see anything.

Step. Step.

I can hear footsteps.  
Whose is that?  
Karis? Or ...

Harza, appeared from the mist with Karis' abdomen being stabbed by her spear.  
She smiles fearlessly.  
"Looks like only me alone is equal- No, surpass the power of 'El Search Party', huh? Hohoho."  
Fear.  
What I can feel now is fear.  
Karis, an enemy who we can't even kill with eleven people, was defeated by a single girl.  
She's not human...!

She threw Karis' body to me and released my bind.  
I hurriedly hugged Karis and see if she's still alive.  
Thank goodness, she's still breathing.

"Weak, she's too weak. I wasted my time coming to this place. If your power level is only like that, you won't be able to defeat us, 'Void'."

"... 'Void'?"

"Looks like you don't know, Fake Elsword. Let me tell you, the Kingdom where you used to serve and protect claimed that El Search Party was annihilated. Hence, we from 'Void', replace your position to protect the Kingdom. You guys are NO LONGER NEEDED."

She puts a harsh statement in the last part.  
We're... No longer needed?

Are you kidding?  
We've protected you guys for 3 years!  
Is this how you will repay us?!  
You guys are not even trying to find us!?

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

"I'm not screwing around, I'm just stating the 'Fact'. I'm going, you guys are not worth my time."  
She turned her body as her long black hair flutters.

"I..."

"Hm?"  
She didn't turn back but she's listening.

"I will surely make you pay for this, just you WAIT!"

"Hohoho, I'm waiting, come anytime. Weaklings."  
She laughed emotionlessly and went back.

...  
Harza, 'Void'...  
Just what's happening to the Kingdom...?

For now I should take care of Karis' wound...  
Hmm?  
Her wound are healing.  
I see... She's not a human, a wound can heal as long she have a rest.  
She slowly opens her eyes.

"Kuuh... Damn that girl..."  
Her head seemed to be hurt.  
I lay her down on my arms.

"Don't move, you should take a rest. You're injured."  
"This level of injury means nothing... I can't accept this humilliation..."

What a stubborn noble pride.  
I poke her forehead.

"Ouch!"  
"Going into a fight unprepared means 'Death'. Even thought I'm your enemy I won't let you be killed by anyone other than me."  
"... I understand."

Slightly blushing she rest her head to my chest.  
E-Even thought she's my enemy...  
She's still a girl!  
Not to mention she's pretty!  
H-How can I get excited of this scene.  
Calm down Elsword, Calm down.

Now that I think about it, why did Harza didn't finish us?  
She purposedly avoid vital points.  
Is she just demonstrating her power?  
Or...

For now I'll let this slide, not like they will come again in the near time.  
I let Karis sleep in my arms as I fell asleep too due to her warmth.  
This kind of thing...  
Is cheating isn't it?

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

"Your Highness, I've returned."  
"Welcome back, Harza. So, what's the result?"  
"I'm really sorry your Highness, they managed to run away through a secret passage."  
"-They?"  
"Yes, aside from Karis, there's one more person with her, I can't be sure but he looked just like 'Elsword the Infinite Blades' from El Search Party."  
"... This is clearly a problem. If it's only Karis you should be able to handle her alone."  
"Yes, but this Fake Elsword's giving me quite a hard time."  
"I understand, let's re-assemble the 'Void'. We will have a meeting tomorrow morning, for now please have a good rest, Harza. Thanks for your hardwork."  
"Thank you, your Highness."

The King patted her head.  
Harza seemed to enjoy it, but...  
He suddenly gripped her head rudely and spoke in a mean tone;  
"But, if I found out that you're the one who let them go, don't think I will be nice to you, Harza."  
"I-I understand."

Like that, the King let her go.  
She returned to her room and lay down on her bed.  
"... Elsword."  
She remembered about her past.

Her beautiful past, however that's just a sweet dream for her now.  
She needs to fight, to keep the secret of the Kingdom.  
And to protect the Young King, Alexandrite.

 **Chapter 3 Vara The 2** **nd** **in Command of Void's**

 **Elsword's POV**

It's been 2 days since Harza's attack.  
"Cherry boy, are we having enough foods?"  
"Let me see, hmm... I think we can only live here for 4 more days. The food's running out."  
"Muu... I want to live here longer, it's so peaceful here."  
"That's way too naive, did you remember we're being assaulted by Harza not long ago?"  
She pouted, but she's so cute...  
No! I can't keep this way of thinking!  
I must remember she's an enemy!

Suddenly she hugged my neck from behind.  
Wait-  
Her chest! They're touching my back!  
"H-Hey!"  
"You're working so hard, just rest a bit."  
"I-I got it, so let me go!"  
"Okay..."  
Don't looked so disheartened, you made me feel guilty.  
After I regain my spirit I go outside to get fresh air.  
This morning's also so peaceful.  
I'm afraid Harza might come again to attack so I must be aware of the outside.  
however...  
"... When will you return my trusty sword, Karis?"  
"Until... Muu... I don't know. I will return it when I feel like it."  
"WHAT!?"

Oh my El, looks like this succubuss is more troublesome than I thought.  
She's having her way with me when I can't do anything, damn...

I must have my friends' revenge faster.  
I need to avenge them so that I can feel at ease...  
I still keep hearing vengeful voices of my friends.  
I might get insane if it gets for too long.

Now that I think about it, what if this vengeful voices are only my imagination due to my guilt toward my deceased friends?  
If that's really the case it would be great, however I don't think that's the case?  
Well, I will know the answer one day, I'm sure of it.

"Cherry boy, you're going?"  
"Yes, I need to find more food if you want to stay here after all."  
"I thought you will leave me alone and go by yourself."  
"That's my plan, but my sword's with you, it would be ugly if I failed to summon my sword when the time comes."  
"Fufufu, wise choice."  
She mocked me, uhh...

"... Wait!"  
I halted my step.  
"What is it, Cherry boy?"  
She also walk behind me trying to look around and find what's wrong.  
"Shh... Calm down, I think I heard something."  
I tried to concentrate.  
Yes, there's a voice.  
Someone's moving.  
And they're not alone.

I pulled Karis' hand and hide in the bush.  
"Kyaaa!? What are you doing!?"  
"Just shut up if you want to stay alive, they're back."  
Harza is back, and she's not alone.  
I look around and I saw Harza checking the cottage one by one.  
It seems like she's talking with someone behind her.  
... Huh?  
Wait-  
Behind her is...  
I think I know who's that, but her hood's covering her face.

 **Harza's POV**

They're not here.  
It looks like they're already gone.  
"It looks like they've ran away long time ago."  
I talk to Vara.  
"I see, that's too bad then."  
She's wearing revealing clothes even though her body curves aren't so appealing, good thing that she wears a hood and cloak.  
I can feel her gaze, quite a hostility she showed to me.  
"What, you want to complain about my appearance?"  
"No, I'm just thinking about something."  
"You're quite rude aren't you, Harza..."  
She sighed.

"... Someone's here?"  
"Really? I thought there's only you and me here."  
Vara's instict is sharp.  
So if she said so that might be true.  
But, suddenly...  
*Rumble*  
"... Earthquake?"  
"It looks like this place is not safe."  
Vara suggests that we move to other place.  
So we jumped together to top of a cliff.

"Are you sure you feel someone's existence? I didn't feel anything."  
"I'm pretty sure, and it's not only someone, there are two people, also, they're hiding somewhere, after this earthquake we need to search again, who knows it's Karis and the fake Elsword you said back then."  
I was surprised.  
Her instict is never bad since that day.  
I'm starting to wonder if something might be fun if she met Karis.

Elsword...  
I hope he's okay.  
"The earthquake stopped, let's go. They're still there."  
I followed her go down again.

 **Karis' POV**

"Cherry boy?"  
I waved my hand in front of his face, but his eyes are focused on a certain person with hoodie.  
"Who's that? You know him?"  
Again, I'm being ignored, his view was fixed only to that person.  
Just who's that?

*Rumble*

"! Earthquake-!"  
I steady my footing so that I won't fall down, but Cherry boy is shaken.  
His footing isn't stable.  
"Watch out!"  
I caught his falling body and scold him.  
"Hey, what's up with you!?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm just lost in my thought..."  
"Muu... To think you will keep on ignoring me."  
"I-I'm sorry."  
He looked away.  
Somehow I find it cute.

"There you are."

I looked behind, there stood Harza.  
The one I fought before.  
Also... A person whose face is covered by his hood.  
"Answer me, are you by any chance, Karis the Succubuss Queen?"  
Judging from the voice, it looks like it's female.  
Her tone's stern and demanding.  
She doesn't leave a place for negotiating.

"Yes I am. So what? You should've knew about this from Harza over there."  
I retort back.  
How can I stay quiet, it's my pride that's being put in as a bet.  
"I see. So you're Karis."  
I can her eyes slightly.  
Her eyes shone brightly, purple colored.  
Is this...  
"Pardon my rudeness, let me introduce myself."  
The girl signaled Harza to stay behind.  
Looks like she also knew that I'm at an advantage when the enemies are grouping up.

"Second in command of 'Void', Vara. Make sure to remember my name well even when you die. Now, let's begin."  
Vara held her staff high and creates a huge magic circle below us.  
Suddenly a force field is created to seal my escape.  
"Karis!"  
"Cherry boy!"  
Elsword's outside, I tried to hit the wall but it's useless.  
"Don't try to break the wall, because it's impossible. We will fight inside."  
She summons several magic circle around her.  
I found out that running away is not an option, so I get my knife ready.  
I shouldn't use 'that' before that time arrived, so I'll make sure to survive with this knife.

 **Elsword's POV**

Karis' trapped inside, If that person's someone whose skills are designed to defeat Karis like Harza again it would be ugly.

"Elsword, I don't think you should space out like that."  
A bone-chilling voice, it's Harza.  
She's already behind me.  
"... Harza, tell me."  
"What?"  
"So, are you guys are coming to kill us?"  
"That's the plan, however we planned to take you with us alive."  
They only 'planned', so even though I'm dead they're still will be fine with it.  
Hence, I can't let Karis alone, I can't let anyone kill her, because I'm the only one who can kill her. Finally, I'm able to regain my spirit again.  
The one who's standing in front of me isn't Ara.  
I can't possibly let them take me so that they will have their way.  
I need to continue on living and find out the truth, so that their sacrifices are not in vain.  
"Comes forth, 'Cornwell'!"  
Two Cornwells are summoned to both of my palm.  
I'm the 'Infinity Blades Elsword'.  
How can I let myself lose to a memory?  
Just remembering what just happened not long ago when I'm trembling in fear I felt like I want to puke. I focus my sight at Harza.

"I love that look of your eyes, so you're really Elsword the Infinity Blades. Let's play."  
She summoned her spear and enters her fighting stance.

I leapt forward and performs a wide swipe slash.

She blocked the attack, of course.  
However, I still got my second attack!

Clash!

She still managed to blocked it.  
Well, that's as expected of a great fighter.  
"Not a bad stance you got there, Harza."  
"You're not so bad yourself, Elsword."  
We smiled at each other.  
Seeking for a more intense battle.

 **Karis' POV**

This girl-  
She's a wizard, so I don't have to worry about her physical attack, however her magic attacks are fearsome. I've done enough observation of her magic.  
Her element is darkness.  
She specialized in gravity magic.  
She can't move when she's casting her spell.  
To evade an attack she will turn her body into a dark mist.  
Which means it's almost impossible to hurt her even though she's so close.

What's more unbelievable is-  
Her hood remains covering her face even though we've engaged in a clash many times.  
Normally when we clash hood will be shaken and will reveal someone's face.  
But her hood's so firm.  
Means that no attacks that've give enough force to shake her hood yet.

"Kuuhh..."  
I gritted my teeth.  
No wonder she's second in command, she's strong.  
I will never able to defeat her.  
But she also can't defeat me.  
We're about the same level.  
The reason why Harza's able to defeat me is because I'm caught off guard and being unable to observe her pole of attacks.  
Once I'm able to observe I can immediately found the weakness.  
But this girl is different.  
It's just like she denied the 'weakness' herself.

"... 'Gravity Ball'."  
She summoned a huge compressed gravitation ball.  
Being hit by that means death.  
It would be the best to avoid it since it pulls anything into it, just like a gravity force.  
I've been attacked by that attack many times but I still managed to get away.  
I will be okay.

*Swing*.

It's coming.  
Even though it's slow, it didn't give you enough space to run.  
Wrong movement means being pulled by the gravity.  
However, my eyes are not normal eyes.  
I can see how wide is the area of the gravity force, so I managed to avoid it.

"You're good."  
Vara complimented me.

"You too, I can't even hurt you."  
I compliment her from my deepest heart.  
She's truly is strong.

"Thanks for your compliment. But It's almost time, so this is my last attack. If you survived this one I will let you off now."  
She smiled.

Somehow I get a feeling something huge is going to come.  
I get myself ready.

"This is my strongest attack, I can't use this when my friends are around because they will be affected too, but in this space only you that will be affected, endure this for 10 seconds and I'll admit my it's my lose."  
She held her staff high.  
What kind of gravity magic will she use?

 **Elsword's POV**

"Eat this, 'Swords Assault'!"  
An upgraded version of my 'Sword Fall', instead of falling the swords are chasing its target to be stabbed.

"Soul Absorption!"  
Harza creates a small black hole which looked like Ara's 'Energy Absorption', the difference is it absorps attacks.

We've clashed many times, she managed to block all of my attacks.  
Her fighting style is different than Ara's.

She's strong, no wonder Karis got a hard time facing her, but if it's only like this I'm sure, Karis will win if she's serious!  
If Karis can win, then I can, too!

"Harza! Prepare yourself!"  
"Ha! I'm always ready! Come anytime, Elsword!"

I rushed forward in a blink of an eye and gives her a slash.  
Suddenly from the slash appears a force field like Black hole.

"W-What!?"  
Being caught off guard, Harza's weapon fell to the ground as she's being lifted up from the ground.

This is the upgraded version of my 'Final Strike'.  
An attack which draws enemy off guard and give them a honorable death.  
This version pulls the enemy off ground, rendering them immobile.  
And, their powers are being absorbed to increase my power in this one last slash only.

"FINAL JUDGEMENT!"  
With the combined power of Harza and mine, there's no way Harza can withstand Cornwell's Final attack, this is my win!

Explosion.

The fog's too thick.  
I can't see anything.  
What happened to Harza?

I walk around to see if I can see something.  
There's blood.  
It should be Harza's.  
I walk further and there she is.  
She's incapacitated.  
Unable to move due to a huge injury.  
What's amazing is she's still alive.  
Normally anyone would've been destroyed to pieces.  
Looks like before I hit her she managed to create a protection shield, but still.  
My attack is not something that can be blocked so easily.

"You're still alive?"  
I asked to confirm things.

"*cough* you're really strong, Elsword."  
She smiled.

"Good, I thought you're dead for sure. I'm too tired to continue fighting."  
It's the truth, I'm being bitten by her soul fangs, stabbed by her soul spear, and so many more, luckily I managed to avoid being injured at my vital points.

"You're so mean... Despite using all of your power and mine you still avoid my vital point. Are you that interested with my injured look?"  
She's right, when I use my 'Final Judgement' I purposedly avoid her vital point.  
That's because...

"You did the same to Karis, didn't you? This is the payback."  
I must thank her for not killing Karis.  
If she killed her, I don't know how should I continue my life anymore.  
Karis' the only escape route I have for now.

"Fufufu, you're... *cough* Not in love with her aren't you?"  
Wha-What is she talking about!?

"Of course not! It's just... I owe her my life."  
I look at the force field.  
I'm sure she will be fine.

"I don't know for sure, but... Vara's planning to use her strongest attack, that can even kill our commander."

I can't let that slide.  
"What?"

She smiled weakly as she tried to sit.  
"Vara's becoming second in command because she can't use that spell when we're having sparring to see who's the strongest. Because killing friend's a taboo."

"I don't understand what do you mean."

"Did you notice... *cough* that force field's getting even darker?"  
Now that she said it, it's even darker than the first time it's created.

"The whole force field, is a gravity zone."

"What!?"  
Don't tell me, the strongest attack that Harza mean...

"You're right, 'End of Creation'. The spell created to return every living things to nothingness. The gravity force will pull Karis' body to every direction and slowly power ups. And when it reached its limit... It exploded."

 **Karis' POV**

"End of Creation...!"  
Vara chant the spell's name.  
Is it another gravity spell?

...!?  
M-My body...!?

Slowly my body's being lifted by gravity, my limbs are spreaded like a butterfly.  
What's this-?!

"End of Creation, every creation got to have an end, this spell is created to end every creation's life. The gravity force will pull every part of your body slowly and gets stronger everytime passed, can you endure 10 seconds?"

What!?  
That sounded just like a forbidden spell!  
Humans can't use spells like this!  
That only mean...

"It's just like what you think. I'm not a normal human. Let's start the countdown, 10..."

"Gu.. Uhhh..."  
My limbs hurts.  
It's like 4 people is playing tug of war with my body.

"9..."

The force of gravity gets stronger...!  
"Gaaahhh...!"

"8..."

It hurts!  
My arms feel like they're going to tore apart!

"7..."

"Guuuuaaaaaahhhh!"  
Impossible! It's impossible to endure this for 10 seconds!

"6..."

My legs! They're going to tore apart! Stop!  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"KARIS!"  
I can hear Elsword's voice out there.  
He's hitting the force field.

"El... Sword..."  
My voice is so weak that he will not be able to hear it.

"It's useless. This force field is unbreakable. 5."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHKKK!"  
My vein's tored apart. I can feel an immense pain in my body.

"4."

I don't have any more strength to scream.  
My Nails are broken.  
My whole body's being spread apart from inside out.

"3."

Blood starts to spray from my nails.  
My senses are no longer working.

"2."

I can feel my organs are being teared apart.  
Ah, am I going to die like this?  
I'm going to leave this world so soon?

"1."

My lungs are torn, I can no longer breathe properly.  
I'm going to die like this.  
It's so annoying.

My vision is black.  
Finally I'm going to be liberated from this immense pain.

"DON'T GIVE UP, KARIS! YOU PROMISED ME THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KILL YOU DIDN'T YOU!? STAY TRUE TO YOUR WORDS!"

Els... Word...  
Why...  
in the verge of death...

"Zero."

That's right...  
Only Elsword that's allowed to kill me.  
How can I...  
Let someone...  
KILL ME LIKE THIS?!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
I screamed out my last strength and repels the gravity force.

"...!?"  
Vara's surprised that I still have enough strength to scream and fight back.  
Her force field's broken to pieces.

I fell on the ground.  
My wound's too severe.  
I will need to have a long rest to recover.

"Karis!"  
Elsword ran toward me and hugged me.  
He looked so worried, silly... Don't you remember I'm not a human?  
I can recover if it's only physical wound...

"You... Survived..."  
Looking totally surprised, Vara's trembling.

"Looks like they're more tenacious than we think, Vara... *cough*"  
Harza walk towards Vara.

"... I'm true to my words. Karis the Succubuss Queen."

I weakly look at Vara.  
My lungs are damaged, I have a hard time just to breathe.

"You win. I admit this is my defeat."  
She knelt down in front of me.

"You... You said that your name's Vara, right?"  
Elsword asked her.

"Yes. To respect your win, it's only a matter of course if I show you my true face."  
She revealed her true face.  
Purple twintail.  
Cute but fierce looking face.  
Purple glowing eyes.  
High revealing clothes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vara. The second in command of 'Void'."

Power of second in command... Surely is strong.  
But what surprised me the most is Elsword's face.

"Ai... Sha...?"

 **Chapter 4 Loss**

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

The King watched the whole scene of Harza and Vara's fight through a crystal orb that projected a vision from far away.  
"It looks like even Vara and Harza are not enough to bring both of them down."  
"... Is that so."  
"Your highness, what's our next plan?"  
"-Do you still need to ask?"  
The strong looking man was stunned in fear from the King's stern words.  
"Y-You don't mean..."

The King face toward the man and declared...  
"Kill all of them, including Harza and Vara, how you 'Void' do it depending on your own decision."  
A 'death sentence' for 2 people that has been treated as traitors.

 **Elsword's POV**

"Aisha... You're Aisha, right?"  
I can no longer differentiate between the fake and real Aisha.  
All I can see is...  
Aisha's standing in front of me.  
Breathing.

"... I may looked like Aisha from 'El Search Party', however I'm Vara, the member of 'Void'."  
I no longer cared it's 'Void' or 'El Search Party'.  
Aisha's standing before me!  
She's alive!  
My eyes are blurry.  
I...

"Wake up, Elsword."  
Harza harshly declared.

"... Harza."  
I look at her with sharp look.  
I don't care you looked like Ara or not, but I can't forgive you to disturb my reuniting with Aisha.

"No matter how hard you try to deny the fact, the one who's standing here is Vara."  
She glare at me with an even sharper look than me.

"No, she's Aisha... I can feel her..."  
"Stop dreaming, Aisha's already dead when Chung blasted her to nothing-"  
"STOP! DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT SCENE!"

I held my head tightly as I shook my head.  
The memories...  
They're back!

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!"  
"... You need to accept the truth, the more you run from the truth the more pains you will get."  
Harza walks toward me in pain.  
Her wounds are severe but she still managed to come here.

"S-Stay away!"  
I make a wide swing with my arm, preventing her from getting closer.  
Karis who's unconscious is lying beside me.

"Infinity Blades Elsword."

What's with her, calling me by my title?  
Is she mocking me?!

"Your friends are dead. But, you're still alive."  
"I KNOW! SO WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME!?"  
The memories of my friends' deaths are resurfacing.  
Their screams.  
Their bloods.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"  
I'm going to be insane.  
I thought I've forgot about it already!

"Even though they're dead, for what reason you're being the only one who's alive?"

"Why did Karis not kill you when she had the chances to do so?"  
"Karis..."  
"Did you ever think about it? Is revenge is the reason why you're alive?"  
"I've already knew it! Revenge is a matter of course!"  
"Then, why Karis killed everyone but only you that she left alive?"

What is she trying to say?  
She kept repeating the same words all over.  
I'm getting tired, just tell me what you really want to say!

"What do you mean."  
"What I mean is-"  
Harza look toward Vara.  
Vara nodded.

"-Karis might think of you as someone special, and she might be the one who's protecting you all these times."

Impossible.  
Such a thing will never happened.

"Hah, silly... If she's trying to protect me then for what reason she killed all of my friends?"  
"That you must ask Karis herself. After fighting with her, me and Vara came to an understanding with her, so we decided-"

What?  
Are you going to execute us here now?  
"That we will join you in your journey."

...  
Wait, I don't really follow the flow.  
Join us?  
"Wait, are you actually serious?"

Now it's Ai- No, Vara's turn to speak.  
"I failed to kill her, as a prideful mage I will stay true to my words, I admit my defeat to her, however... Since I'm sure the King's already seen everything me and Harza will never be accepted to go back to 'Void'. We're treated as traitor because we aren't able to kill you guys."  
"Exactly as Vara said. I've let Karis stay alive once, hence the King ordered me to kill Karis and you again now. Second failure isn't acceptable. So the King will surely treat me as a disposable trash if I fail again, and here I am, fail to kill you two again."

Wait wait wait!  
This development is too outrageous!  
"Wait, I'm very grateful that you will join us, but my sole reason to follow Karis is because she stole my sword and won't give it back and revenge, you still want to follow this kind of team?"

"It's not like we have a choice."  
"Yes, besides, four are better than two, right? I'm sure more 'Void's will coming from now on. It's better if we stay together if we want to stay alive."  
Vara and Harza calmly declared.  
It's not like I disagree with this development... It's just...

"Ughhh... I've heard all of it..."  
"Karis!"  
She's awake, thank goodness.  
Tell them, we're just enemies not a teammate!

"I would like you two to join us, we can't fight with only two people after all."  
Karis weakly smiled.  
...

I'm glad she's fine.  
But how can she just accept her enemies to be her allies!?

"Karis! You're not thinking this seriously!"  
"I did, from our fights we've came to a better understanding against each other. They're trustworthy people."  
Again with this came to an understanding from fights.  
Just what did they mean?  
Is that something that only non-human can feel!?

"Before, I need to know. Who exactly are you guys?"  
I pointed at Harza and Vara.  
Those two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"That I can't tell you."  
"Me too."  
"What!?"

Ridiculous! And they expect me to believe them like this!?

Suddenly Vara sighed at look at me in a sad look.  
"I must tell you the truth, even we don't know who's our parents and where we came from."  
"We just happened to be borned and being kept in a laboratory."

Laboratory?  
"What..."

"You can say... We're an experiment being. We're artificial being created by humans."  
"Roughly speaking, we're something like clones."

They must be joking.  
Cloning is a forbidden experiment.  
Even I who never study about genes know that duplicating genes is a very severe crime.

"Who create you guys?"  
"That we don't know. We're just happened to be here in this world about 1 week ago."  
"And then we're suddenly assigned a mission to kill you two."

...  
The Kingdom's hiding something.  
I knew it for sure now.  
This Kingdom's no longer the Kingdom I used to know.

How dare they replace our existence when we're gone like that without giving us a honorable burial-! I will get them for sure. They will pay for this.

"Harza, Vara, Karis."  
"What?"  
"... Yes?"  
"What's up, Cherry boy?"

"I've now gain another reason for my journey. It's to make sure the Kingdom pay for my friends' sacrifices! To do that I need your helps, please!"  
I bowed to them.  
This is my only wish.  
I will make sure my friends rest in peace.

Those three look at each other and...  
"Of course, 'Infinity Blades Elsword'."  
"I don't have any objection."  
"Isn't that our purpose to join force, Cherry boy?"

Looking at them I smiled.  
It looks like...  
Teaming up with enemies who've became friends.  
Are not so bad at all.  
I'm reminded of when the first time I bring Raven with us.  
He's so strong and hostile toward us.  
But when we managed to change his mind he's a very reliable ally and master.

...!  
No good, I almost forgot.  
Even though we're friends...  
Karis is the one who killed all of my friends heartlessly.  
She still have a huge sin to atone.  
And I will be the one to slay her.  
Not anyone.

Until that time I will wait.  
No matter how long it is.  
So, don't die on me Karis.

Noticing my gaze she smiled at me.

 **Midnight 11PM.**

Karis is sleeping, she's heavily injured so she needs to rest.  
However, I can't sleep, so I decided to go outside and do stargazing.  
This place is quite high since it's a hill, so we can look the stars closer than usual even though it's still too far to compare with stargazing from mountain.

"The stars are so beautiful..."

I lay down and close my eyes.  
The sound of crickets and frogs are so soothing.  
It helped me calm down.

Suddenly I can hear someone's footstep.  
Noticing someone's coming I look at the source.  
Vara's there.

"Ai-I mean Vara, what are you doing here?"  
"That should be my question, I saw you going out from your cottage."  
"Ah, you're right. I can't sleep, so I'm going out for a little stargazing."  
"I see."

She sit beside me.  
If I look closely she really resembles Aisha.

"Elsword, just who's this Aisha to you?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"She seemed like someone very special to you that you keep mistaking me from her."

I don't know if I should tell her or not.  
However, she's not Aisha.  
So I think it won't hurt to do so.

"She's a very special person to me indeed."  
"What kind of person is she?"

She seemed to be interested with it.

"She's a very loud girl, who kept screaming and yelling whenever you see her."  
"Sounds like a very troublesome personality."  
"However, she's really reliable when everyone needs her. She's kind toward others even though she may appear like she doesn't care what happened to you."

Vara kept on listening as I tell her the story from our first meeting, first fight, first job advancement, first time able to work as team, first time when I'm feeling she's a very special girl to me, and... The last time I saw her face.

"I really hope that I can protect her that time... If only I'm strong enough, no one should die."  
"... You've had it hard didn't you?"

Vara's looking at me.  
Her beautiful purple eyes are reflecting my face in it.  
It feels like she's staring deep into my heart.

"To lose someone precious, it must've been hard."  
"... (Not good...)"  
If this keeps on...

"You're a man, so you must endure all this feeling for yourself. I don't know why, but when you saw me for the first time, I can feel a stare of longing for someone in your eyes. You're really a poor man, Elsword."

"... *Nod*"  
I don't have anything to say anymore.  
She's talking to me heart to heart, if I look at her face I might start crying so I looked away.  
But...

"It's okay, Elsword. I maybe not your beloved Aisha, but if you need me to comfort you..."  
She pulled me to her chest and hugged me warm and tenderly, like a mother.

"I will be here for you. So, don't be sad anymore, okay?"  
I can no longer hold my tears.  
I cried in her chest.  
I really want to hug her.  
But my pride doesn't allowed me to do so.  
I missed Aisha so much.

"Aisha...!"  
"... Yes, I'm here."

For some reason I can hear Aisha's voice.  
But when I realize it, Vara and Aisha's voice are the same.  
She's trying to comfort me.

"As a clone I don't possess a certain feeling, nor I know how to feel. Unlike Harza, but I can feel how you feel... Be strong Elsword..."  
She patted my head.  
A very gentle pat.  
I don't know when but I fell asleep in her embrace.

"Good night, Elsword."  
Vara's smiling.  
Her very first 'true' smile.

 **Vara's POV**

Elsword fell asleep.  
He's just like a newborn child.

He will be very strong.

"Oh my, aren't you a cheeky one, Vara?"

I looked behind to see Harza's behind me.  
"You're stealing start, Karis won't be happy about this."  
She's smiling playfully.  
I can't help but retort.

"What's this stealing start means, I just happened to see him going out and I hear out his story."  
"Oh, but you're blushing you know?"  
"Wh-Why would I-"  
Harza showed me her mirror.

"Get that away!"  
"See? You're really blushing, look at how red your face is. So even the emotionless Vara can feel something like this when she's with a boy, huh? Fufufu~"  
"Stop that!"  
"Alrite' alrite'~"

She stop her joke.  
And then she get serious.

"I'm pretty sure they will be here tomorrow if we don't get away tomorrow."  
"You're right."  
I nodded and look at the Kingdom which located far away from here.

"This will be a hard fight, are you sure you're fine with it, Harza?"  
"Who do you think I am, Vara? We've been training as partner for quite a time."  
She smiled.

Well, that's just the Harza I knew.  
The problem now is Karis, will she be able to recover in time?  
If she's not able to recover in time we will be in trouble if the 'Void's coming in group.

Even I the second in command can't fight eight people at once.  
The commander will surely not coming, so I can rest assure if only those eight, however if he really did coming, things will surely get ugly.

"...!"  
This feeling...!

"Vara..."  
"I know, they're approaching."

To think they will be here in such a short time, the King sure is angry.  
This is bad, Elsword's sleeping, he's already fighting quite hard so he need to rest.  
Karis' injured, Harza's unable to fight too.

"Vara... Let me help!"  
"No, Harza. You need to help them escape. If it's you I believe you will be able to escape."  
I planned to fight them head on by myself.  
I can only hope that the commander isn't here.

"But-! You can't win against 8 people no matter how strong you are!"  
"I'm the second in command. Don't underestimate me."

I leapt to the battlefield.

"VARA!"  
I can hear her screaming my name, but I will not look back.  
Be safe, Harza.  
It's been so fun with you.

"How brave of you, to fight all of us. Hehehe."  
"We will show you traitors what it means to die."

I grinned.  
"I would better be a traitor, rather than not being myself!"

I cast a huge force field.

 **Harza's POV**

That force field...

I escaped from the village while carrying Karis and Elsword.  
Just when I reached the highest plain, I saw a very huge force field.

Is she planning to-!?  
 **"VARAAAAA! NOOOOO!"**

The force field glowed.  
And a huge explosion occured.  
Leaving nothing but a huge crater.

I fell on my knees.  
"Va... Ra..."

 **Chapter 5 Karis' Destiny**

 **Harza's POV  
**  
Somehow we managed to get away from them.  
But...  
"Vara..."  
Vara used her suicide spell, 'Gravity Expansion'.  
That spell compress the gravity into a very huge force that can crush anything inside including herself, it's a spell that can't be used no matter what situation she's in since her friends might get caught in the clash.  
Vara... Why would you go that far...

"Ughhh..."  
Elsword's awake.  
He's rubbing his eyes.  
I wonder if he knew what happened, but how should I explain Vara's missing?  
Think, Harza... There must be an acceptable explanation.

"Karis... Harza... Wait, why are we all here? Where's Vara?"  
I knew it, any normal person would immediately knew if someone's missing from their group.  
Not to mention he's an Ex-Leader.

"... There are bad news and good news, which one do you want to hear first?"  
"... Let's go with the good news."  
"-Last night, not so long after you fell asleep, 'Void' attacked us, but Vara managed to push them back so that they can't chase us."  
"-And the bad news is..."  
His face's pale.  
I think he already know what I want to say now.  
"Yes, Vara's existence now is untrackable, she's just disappeared, I don't even know where she is nor can I sense it."

Elsword fell on his knees.  
"Again... I failed to protect..."  
Oh no, he's going to blame himself again.

"It's not your fault, you're just tired so you can't fight. That's why Vara go alone."  
"But I can still help her! Why don't you wake me up!? Are you okay if she's DEAD!?"  
I slapped his face with all my might.  
"... Harza...?"  
Drip. Drip.  
My tears are flowing non-stop.  
"You think... I want to let her die LIKE THAT!?"  
I can no longer hold my feelings.  
I'm different than the rest of the clones.  
I have human feelings.  
That's why the King treated me special.  
"I ALSO DON'T WANT TO LET HER FIGHT ALONE! BUT I MUST RESPECT HER WILL TO LET US ESCAPE! SHE ALREADY KNEW FROM THE START THAT WE GOT NO CHANCE TO WIN FROM THEM! THAT'S WHY SHE WENT ALONE TO BUY US TIME! SATISFIED!?"  
I can't help but yell at him.  
He's stepping on my feelings.  
That's why I'm angry.  
Just who am I to him?  
A mere clone?  
A tool?  
I would never know what he think of me, but I must make sure he know that even I can feel sadness and happiness.

"... I'm sorry, Harza... It's my fault."  
He stood and hugged me.  
"Wh-"  
"Don't move away. You're the last friend for me in this world. I swear, even if I must die, I will protect you with my utmost strength."  
I'm his last... Friend...  
I see...  
He treated Karis as an enemy since she killed all his friends.  
No wonder he's always felt so lonely.  
"Thank for your concern, Elsword. But I'm alright, I'm not that weak."  
I smiled as I wipe my tears.  
"Don't die, Harza."  
"I won't die, because I need to see your 'Finale'."  
I smile at him.  
"... 'Finale'?"  
I ignored his question.  
'Finale' means 'Ending'.  
I'm curious how his and Karis' relationship will end up.  
Will they live happily together? Or will they kill each other?  
This is the only thing that's worth watching.  
You guys better perform your best.  
I'm supporting you.  
I smiled at Karis who's sleeping.

 **Elsword's POV**

After a little fight with Harza I finally able to sit down peacefully.  
Vara... Are you really dead?  
Please, be safe...  
You promised me when I need someone to comfort me you would be there for me...

Now that I think about it, I think I'm only treating Vara as my escape route, just like Karis.  
Because I can't unleash my feelings for Aisha I end up unleashing it to Vara.  
I don't think that's a good idea.

"Cherry boy?"  
I turn around.  
"You awake, Karis?"

She slowly get up from ground.  
"Where are we..."  
"I don't know too, but it seems like Vara's missing."  
"... Don't worry, she's fine."  
"!? How can you know?"  
"Woman instict, she's not someone who will die so easily."  
"You have a point."  
"If I'm right, she should be kidnapped by the 'Void's now."  
That's right, I need to believe that Vara will able to survive.  
Vara's death is still not clear yet.  
I must believe in her even though it's only 1% of chance.

"Oh, Karis."  
"Hey, Harza. How's your wounds?"  
"I'm all healed, my regeneration ability's quite good, how about you?"  
"I'm also all good. That means we can depart now, right?"  
I nodded at them.  
Let's all go toward the Kingdom and rescue Vara.  
"Wait for us, Vara."  
I swear, I will save you and take you out of that disgusting Kingdom.

 **Vara's POV**

...  
I slowly open my eyes.  
"... Where am I..."  
My surroundings are all dark.  
I can barely see anything.

"It seems you're awake, young lady."  
"... Who are you?"  
I asked that person.  
He's beside me, but I can't see him due to this darkness.  
"It seems you can hear me. Your wound should not be heavy I think."  
"I have a high regeneration ability, wounds are nothing."  
"But you can't regenerate if your heart stop beating."  
That's right, as long as my heart still beating I will keep regenerating.  
"What are you trying to say? Why I'm here? Who are you?"  
He sighed and he lit a fire from his hand.  
He is...

"Nice to meet you, young lady. My name is Elscud Sieghart, an Elemental Knight."

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

*BANG*  
"What did you say!? How dare you all came back with no result!?"  
"B-But your Highness! Vara suddenly disappeared when she's about to cast her spell! We don't even know what happened and we were blown away by the wind back to this castle!"  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID EXPLANATION! MY MISSION FOR YOU IS TO BRING ME THEIR HEADS! DON'T COME BACK BEFORE YOU COMPLETE THE MISSION!"

*BANG*  
The King slams his table to pieces.  
The 'Void's are trembling in fear.  
But then suddenly a certain man appear behind him.  
"Calm down, your Highness. This incident is quite important so that we can understand our enemy's capabilities."  
The man summons a purple colored rune and crush it with his own hand.

"What do you mean?"  
The King ask him.  
"We need to hear their stories so we might understand why such a thing can happen, after all isn't it interesting? A force that can push off 8 people at once."  
The King smiles.  
"You're right. No wonder you're being the commander. You're very wise."  
"I don't deserve your compliment, your Highness."

He bowed gracefully.  
And then he commanded all of the 'Void's to the meeting room.  
"Now, let's hear out your stories."  
He grinned maliciously.

 **Karis' POV**

We decided to go to the kingdom, but if we depart from here we will eventually have a clash with 'Void's sooner or later, so we decide to cross an unusual road, the jungle.

"This jungle's really vast, we can get lost easily without compass."  
"I've went through this jungle before, I knew which road we should take."  
Harza's leading the road.  
Elsword follows her from behind.  
"Cherry boy."  
"W-What."  
"Are you sure that we must go to the kingdom with only 3 people? I don't think we can fight many enemies at once with this number."  
"But we can't let Vara alone, right now as we walk who knows if she's being tortured."  
Elsword's imagination's running wild.  
But there's still a chance that might happen so I can't say anything about it.

"I hope we're going to be okay."  
"... Quite an unexpected word from a killer."

He's treating me as a killer.  
No wonder he's so cold toward me.

'DON'T GIVE UP, KARIS! YOU PROMISED ME THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KILL YOU DIDN'T YOU!? STAY TRUE TO YOUR WORDS!'

Even though you're the one who's so worried back then...

 **Elsword's POV**

Crap...  
I don't know how should I face Karis.  
Is she my ally or enemy?  
She's so pretty that I can't look at her in the eyes.  
I hide my blushing face from her.  
I can't let her see my weak face.

She's a strong enemy, but as ally she's reliable.  
I'm looking forward to team up with her.  
But she's my nemesis, I need to kill her to avenge for my friends.

She killed them heartlessly, so she must accept the same fate.  
However...  
Why did I felt so unwilling to do so?

"Alright, let's rest here."  
Harza stopped at the waterfall.  
What a nice view.

"So beautiful..."  
I can see Karis' eyes are glittering.  
So even a succubuss also have a girly side, huh?  
Just when I'm about to smile at her-

"There you go, Elsword, try to get close to Karis!"  
Harza hugged me from behind and whispered such a thing to me.

"W-What do you mean!?"  
"You want to know her better don't you? Try to get close to her! We've run quite far so we'll need at least 1 week to reach there, use these times to deepen your relationship!"  
She smiled at me.  
I can feel my cheek burns, but I must stay strong!  
"W-What are you saying, we will never understand each other. She's just a heartless killer."  
*Dropped*

"...!"  
I look at the voice's source.  
Karis dropped her apple.  
She looked quite shocked and went away after picking up her apple on the ground.

Karis...  
"You're quite a moron, aren't you? Well, it's up to you. But I suggests you to apologize."  
Like that, Harza also went to somewhere to find foods.

Just what should I do?

 **Karis' POV**

Oh.  
I found an apple tree, I pick one of the fruits which looks the tastiest.  
Since the color is so bright I'm sure it will be delicious.

Let's share it with Elsword, I hope he will cheer up.  
He should love apple since they have the same color.  
*Giggles*

"There you go, Elsword, try to get close to Karis!"  
Suddenly I heard an outrageous suggestion.  
What's Harza talking about!?  
I can feel my face is red due to embarrassment.

"You want to know her better don't you? Try to get close to her! We've run quite far so we'll need at least 1 week to reach there, use these times to deepen your relationship!"  
Re-Really?  
He should've just to say sao earlier...  
I would be ready if he want to be close with me.

"El-"  
"W-What are you saying, we will never understand each other. She's just a heartless killer."  
*Stab*  
My chest... Hurts.  
*Dropped*  
The apple fell from my hand.  
Dirtied by the mud the red color turns into brown.  
So you hate me that deep, Elsword?

He noticed the sound and look at me.  
However, I can't bear to look at him anymore.  
I thought it's just normal, he will hate me for sure for killing his friends.  
Even though I did it for...  
Reasons will not solve anything.  
It's very normal if he hate me.  
I'll just bear with it and let him kill me when the time come.  
We're not meant together after all.

I pick up the apple and turns away.  
I'm sorry Elsword, but this is for the best.

I can feel my tears are flowing.  
I'm not in love in him, but I can't accept...  
Being hated by him. 

**Evening 6PM  
**  
 **Elsword's POV**

Karis won't look at me nor talk to me since the afternoon.  
It feels kind of weird.  
Usually she will come to me by her own free will and 'Cherry boy this or that' .  
She's my enemy!  
So what if she's not around?  
It's not like I'm lonely, I still got Harza around.

I'm... Not lonely...

'Cherry boy!'  
'Look, look, isn't this cute?'  
'Hey, are you blushing? *Giggles*'

What the...  
Why Karis' surfacing in my memories...  
Every moment we've spent these days.  
I doubt it's because I'm in love, I guess it's because I'm already used with her around me...

She always cling to me, although I always show displeasure in my face I don't really hate it, I'm happy to have someone close to me, but because she's an enemy.  
I can't let my heart waver.  
My friends won't forgive me if I love her.

"... Arrrgggghhh!"  
I scratched my head furiously.  
I'm confused of what to do next.

"What are you doing...?"

"Huh?"  
I looked behind me, Karis' standing behind me.  
She looked like she just witnessed an exotic animal.

"U-Uh... Karis..."  
I awkwardly trying to find something to talk about.  
Why should I feel awkward toward my enemy!?  
I'm ashamed of myself as a knight!

"... I'm sorry, Elsword."  
She bowed her head.

"Huh-?"  
What? Why is she apologizing?

"I know, I'm responsible for killing your friends, I'm the one who heartlessly killed the all. My sins can't be atoned except by my life. Even my life shouldn't be enough."

That's a matter of course, how can 1 life can be compared with 10 lives?

"But..."  
She looked down, unable to meet my gaze.

"I'm okay for being tortured, killed tragically, crucifixed and being stripped or whipped. But... I can't bear to be HATED BY YOU!"

Drip.  
Drip.

Her tears...  
Stab.  
It really hurts my heart.  
I feel like I've seen her before.  
However I can't remember it when.

Don't cry...  
I don't like your crying face...

Slowly I wipe her tears as she continues crying.  
She sobs like a girl.  
Exactly a total different than her demonic look when she killed my friends.

"Karis..."  
I can't hold back my feelings.  
It's not feeling of love, I'm aware of it.  
It's...

The feeling of longing.  
I'm longing for her warmth.

I hugged her gently as I pat her head.

"I'm sorry... I don't hate you, it's just... I'm feeling guilty."

She shook her head as she sob.  
"It's alright, you're right to feel guilty, it's normal to feel guilty when you're being close with someone who killed your friends."

She's finally had enough with her crying.  
She look at me while still in my embrace.

"I don't want you to hate me. But I also don't want you to love me."  
"What do you mean?"

She's really willful aren't she?  
But that's why I can't hate her.

"I'm responsible for your friends deaths. When the time come... Kill me by your hands."

I already heard this many times.  
But for some reason...  
Only this time I'm feeling unwilling to do so.

"Just like what you want, If it's you I'm fine, however... Only when the time come."  
"... When will the time come?"

Karis looked away and reply weakly.  
"It won't be too long. Soon, the time will arrived. With your sword, kill me."

I don't want to do it.  
How pathetic of me.  
I'm so sure to kill her not so long ago.  
Yet, why I'm unwilling to do so now?

"I will take your silence as yes. Now..."  
She buried herself in my chest.

"I'll savor every moment of my life with happiness. To make sure I don't have any regrets."  
Her scarlet twintails are waving weakly.  
She maybe a demon, but she smells nice.  
As expected of succubus.  
Not to mention this one is the Queen.

"Karis, how old are you?"  
It might be rude to ask a girl's age.  
But I want to make sure of things, however...

"... I'm sorry but I can't tell you."  
She held something in her chest.  
I wonder what is that but I can't see anything.

"It's okay."

I embrace her tightly.  
"Karis... Don't die."  
"Um... I won't, only you..."

I don't let her finish her words and pull her closer.  
And so we kept on embracing until late night.

 **Harza's POV**

*Exhales slowly*  
"Ahhhn... What a great hot spring..."  
I submerge into the hot spring.  
It feels so great, too bad Karis' not here, if she's here I'm going to lecture her a bit.  
Even I someone who's just born for 2 weeks roughly understand these things better.

...  
Hmm?  
I think I hear someone talking.  
I tried to concentrate on hearing.

"... I'm sorry, Elsword."  
Hm? She's apologizing?  
I thought it should be Elsword who's apologizing, I'm going to give you a good scolding later, Elsword. Just you wait.

"I know, I'm responsible for killing your friends, I'm the one who heartlessly killed the all. My sins can't be atoned except by my life. Even my life shouldn't be enough."  
No, Karis.  
That won't do!  
You'll only remind him of your sins!

I bet Elsword will say something outrageous soon, but I don't hear anything else.  
Then...

"I'm okay for being tortured, killed tragically, crucifixed and being stripped or whipped..."  
Woah, what a daring words! That won't do, Karis!

" But... I can't bear to be HATED BY YOU!"  
*Gasp*  
Even I, the one who's only listening felt that the tension is so high.  
I wonder how Elsword feel at this time.

"I'm sorry... I don't hate you, it's just... I'm feeling guilty."  
I smiled.  
That's enough for my side.  
If it turns out like this everything will end up nicely.  
But Elsword, you should know...

Karis don't have much time left.  
At most... Only 1 more week.

 **Vara's POV**

"Elscud... Don't tell me you're..."  
"That's right young lady. I'm Elsword and Elesis' Father."

If I'm not mistaken, he should be missing, but why he's here?

"You might be thinking why I'm here and why I save you. To tell you the truth I can't get out of this dimension. It's prohibiting me from going outside."  
"What?"  
"I can take someone in or let them out, but I can't get out of here. It's like a prison."

No wonder he's missing for so long.  
"But-"  
"For a clone, you are really curious."

He also know I'm a clone?  
"It looks like you're able to see everything that happened in this world."  
"Yes I am. If you like I can tell you everything."  
"... Even though I'm curious but I'd rather not. For now I only want to know Harza's situation."  
"Don't worry, they're fine."  
"... Thank goodness."

I'm so worried.  
But now I can feel at ease.

"Did you know Karis, the Succubus Queen?"  
"Yes, what is it?"  
Elscud seemed like he want to say something important so I focus myself on him.

"... She will be going on a rampage, in 1 week from now."  
"Ram... Page..."  
He nodded.

"The Succubus Queen may looked like she's having no problem. But, deep inside she's trying her hardest to hold her true form from coming outside."  
"True form?"

He nodded once again.  
"Succubus Queens, they may look like a normal girls when they're in their first form in exception of their horns and ears. However, their true form are much more evil than their usual form, once in their true form their former personalities are gone, being replaced with their ancient instict, those who only seeks destruction."

"Is there any way to avoid that transformation?"

He shook his head.  
"Up until now, I never found anyone who's able to stop that transformation. However, the transformation can be delayed by interacting with someone she's attracted with. Once the Queen released her true form, no one can stop her anymore. She must be killed, by the one they're closest with."

Impossible...  
That means...

He nodded.  
"Quite a clever girl you're. Elsword must end the Queen's life, by his own hands."

 **Chapter 6 Berserk**

 **Elsword's POV**

Karis' sleeping.  
She looked so tired today so I guess it's fine to let her rest.  
However, like usual I can't sleep.

Because if I sleep I will hear those vengeful voices.  
I can't bear to sleep if I always have that kind of dream.  
And so I decided to go out like usual and walk around.

"... Did I made a good choice? Or it's the opposite?"  
I look at the stars.  
To accept Karis...  
Is it really forgivable for me to do so?  
No, anyone would know it.  
To accept enemy as your friend.  
Especially the one who killed the rest of your friends.  
However, I can't reject her.

"Father..."  
I try to recall every memories I have about father.  
But I can only recall his silhouette.  
"Did I do something wrong? Is what I do now is sin?"

...  
No matter how long I wait for an answer no one would reply me.  
That's a matter of course, but why I'm still waiting for an answer?

"... No good, huh..."

"That's not a sin."  
"... Huh?"

I look toward the source of voice.  
There stood... Harza.  
"... What do you mean...?"

"What you did is not a sin. You did this because you're kind, there's nothing wrong with being kind, even though it's toward enemies. I'm sure your friends will understand."

"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because I'm also like that."

...  
I don't understand.  
What did she mean by she's the same with me?

"My friends knew that I let you guys alive when I get back there."  
"...! Then-!"  
"No, they didn't blame me. But they smiled at me, they said 'You did a good job'."  
"... Really..."  
"You don't have to worry about these things, You might think that's impossible but how can we're not happy when our friends doing a kind and sincere things?"  
Now that she said it...  
Back then Aisha also stopped us from slaying Phorus, we thought she has lost her mind but we're also happy that she's a kind girl who loves cute things.  
"I guess you're right, thanks you Harza, I'm feeling better now."  
"Don't let the past bring you down, you must put your head up so that you can see which road you're taking."  
She hugged me to her... Chest.  
My face's producing steam now.

"H-Harz-!"  
"Stay calm, don't move around too much."  
Unlike Vara's, her chest isn't flat!  
I can't stay calm like this!

 **Vara's POV**

*Sneeze*  
Someone's thinking something rude about me.

 **Elsword's POV**

"How is it, Elsword? Feeling better?"

...  
This is not about better or not.  
This is about how much longer I can stay sane.  
Her bust size is quite large.  
My face is completely buried.

I can only close my eyes and think about something else.  
Then she pouted.  
"Elsword- It's rude to ignore a girl's question, you know?"

"I-I'm feeling better, so- Let go-"  
"Don't wanna."

She lay down on the ground while strengthen her hug.  
I can't breathe!  
I'm falling!

"... Harza..."  
I spoke out her name.

"Y-Yes?"  
Somehow she's flustered.  
Her face is red.  
Don't tell me she's excited...

"... We're..."  
Since she's laying down while hugging me, I'm now on top of her.  
This position is not good!

"...*looks away*"  
She's blushing while covering her chest like she's protecting herself.  
Oh El, she's really cute now that I look at her closely like this.  
She's usually acting like a carefree and high-spirited girl, but when it's like this...  
She's just like an innocent and pure little girl.

 **Harza's POV**

I can't sleep, because I'm not used sleeping outside in the wild.  
So I walk around and I found Elsword's talking by himself.  
He's Karis' partner.  
I should be well aware of it.  
But...  
Why did I feel like I want him only for me?  
Is it just a female instict?

I guess so.  
"Did I do something wrong? Is what I do now is sin?"

Huh?  
He's questioning his doings...

I want him to be happy with Karis.  
There's no way I can replace Karis.  
Wait, what I'm thinking?!

"That's not a sin."  
I reply to him.

He looked surprised of course.  
But I don't care.  
I told him how my friends forgave me.  
Of course that's a lie.  
I didn't let my friends know.  
But I need to calm him down.  
It's not a good feeling to see him troubled.

"I guess you're right, thanks you Harza, I'm feeling better now."  
He smiled.  
A honest smile.  
I can feel my heart skipped a beat.

...  
He's Karis' partner.  
But... It's alright if I have him for tonight, right?  
"Don't let the past bring you down, you must put your head up so that you can see which road you're taking."

I pulled him to my chest and hugged him tightly.  
I need to release this strange feeling.  
It's not love.  
It's a feeling of wanting to feel comfortable.  
He's struggling of course but I pulled him tighter and keep his head in my chest.  
I don't want him to see me blushing.

How stupid of me...  
A clone, trying to be comforted by living being.

"I-I'm feeling better, so- Let go-"  
"Don't wanna."

I don't want to let him go.  
So I lay down while hugging him.  
It feels so good to hug someone like this, but...  
Why my body felt so hot?  
I'm becoming restless.

He slowly get up, it's just like...  
He's trying to assault me here...  
My face's burning, my chest felt so tight.  
'I want him'.  
That's what I'm feeling, but I tried my best to forget about it, so I look away from him.

He slowly touch my cheek.  
Stop...  
If you do that...  
I might not be able to be myself...

"Harza... You looked so cute when you're embarrassed like this."

He said I'm cute.  
A mere clone like me.

I don't deserve his compliment...  
I'm trying to steal him away from Karis.  
I'm feeling guilty.

"I-I'm not..."  
"See, you're cute..."

He's coming.  
His face is so near.  
I'm almost at my limit.

"Els-"

*Kiss*  
He kissed my cheek.  
And then he get up from me.

"Harza, you're cute, strong, and pretty."  
And then he look at me, gently.

"However, I can't do it with you. I already have someone in my mind. I'm sorry."  
He smiled.

"I understand, Elsword. You're so mean, aren't you?"  
"Ughh..."  
I giggled.

I'm rejected, however, I'm not feeling any pain.  
Because I know, he's that kind of man.  
He's a very gentle person.  
That's why I like him.  
It's fine even if he's not mine.  
As long he's happy with Karis, that's enough.

But...  
Karis'... Only got 6 days.  
Can they get together in time?  
I want to let Karis have a very nice memory...  
Before she's not being herself anymore.

 **Elsword's POV**

Harza's so cute.  
Somehow I regret not taking the chance to sleep with her.  
But it's my choice.  
My pride as a knight doesn't allow me to do something to other woman when I'm having another woman in my mind.

If Raven's here I bet he will be proud of me.  
He's my best friend and master.  
He taught me the advanced way of using sword which I never learned before.

Karis...  
I wonder if she's awake.  
So I get back to the cottage.  
There I found no one inside.

She's awake?  
I go out again to find her.  
Is she having trouble with sleeping?  
I walk around for about 10 minutes and finally I saw her.  
She's sitting on the edge of the cliff.  
I'm very worried but since she's able to fly it's not a problem even if she fall down.

"Karis."

She's startled and turns to face me.  
"Elsword?"

Did I hear it right?  
She's not calling me Cherry boy?

"What are you doing here in this place?"  
I get beside her and sit down quietly.

"I'm looking at this world."  
Somehow I don't get what she mean.

But I just get the silent message that said 'Just be quiet and look'.  
"I'm... going to leave this world soon."  
"... What do you mean?"

She sighed sadly and shook her head.  
"You won't understand. So, it's nothing."  
"... Karis."  
Did she think I will be satisfied with that answer?

"Tell me, what's going on?"  
"... *Looks away*"

What's going on, Karis?  
You're not being like yourself.  
Where's your carefree attitude?  
Where's your teasing?

"Karis, look at me."  
I hold her shoulder and face her from the front.

Her scarlet eyes are teary.  
Her bat wings ear are not spread out like usual, they're powerless.  
She's clearly not in a good mood.

"Karis, what do you mean by you're going to leave this world soon?"

She's looking at me with teary eyes.  
I hate it, I don't like her crying face.  
Looking at her crying is too unbearable.

"... I can't tell you, I'm sorry."  
She look away again.  
It feels like she's avoiding me.

"Karis..."  
"... I can't... I just can't..."  
What is this...  
It feels like she's facing a very huge problem but she can't tell anyone.  
Am I not trustwothy?  
But, I'm the one who wanted to kill her, I guess that's it.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me."  
I patted her head.  
I will not pursue this matter any further.  
Somehow I get the feeling it would be better if I don't know anything.

"I found you guys, finally."

That's not Harza's voice!  
I look at the source of voice.  
There stood...

"Rena... And Raven?"  
"What's with that names? We're Ragna (Night Watcher) and Gordo (Reckless Fist)."  
The girl whose really looked the same with Rena named Ragna introduced themselves.

"... If both of you are here, that means..."  
I'm well aware of their numbers.

"You're right, we've found out your location. But rest assured, just both of us are already more than enough to kill you three, Hahaha."  
Ragna laughed while looking down at us.

"Ragna, where's Harza?"  
"Don't worry Gordo, she will surely come if she sensed a voice of explosion."  
"Really? Then let's just create an explosion now."  
Gordo smashed the ground.  
The ground cracked with us going to fall down.

*Crash*  
"Woooahhhh!"  
"Elsword!"  
Again, she's not calling me cherry boy.  
Karis took my hand and fly up to the cliff again.

"Oh my, looks like Elsword is teaming up with the evil now."  
Ragna glared at me.

"I would better team up with Karis rather than stinky rats like you guys."  
I proudly announced, which made Ragna's face turns horribly scary.

"S-Stinky? You will regret this!"  
Ragna bring out her bow and-  
A sword?  
Rena shouldn't be able to use sword, but that's to be expected of a clone.  
On the other hand Gordo's throwing away his blade, now that I took a closer look both of his arms are Nasod Arms. He's going to fight with only his Nasod Arms I see. A very unexpected battle style indeed, Raven would never chose to fight with Nasod Arm if he can.

"Get ready, Karis."  
I summoned Cornwells to both of my hand.  
Now that I think about it I used to call Cornwell as 'Conwell'.  
But since my battle style already changed I modified my Conwell into Cornwell (Read as Chromewell).

"Be careful, they're strong."  
Karis warned me.  
Of course, they're created only to kill, that's why their skills are far too compatible to fight us.  
No, except me. That's why I'm Karis' trump card.  
I will leave the finishing for Karis while I distract them.

"Here I come!"  
Gordo rush in front of me while bringing his fist.

"Come to me! Eat this!"  
I can't underestimate them, let's fight with all our might!  
I bring both my swords together to perform a powerful slash.  
"Double Mega Slash!"

Raven a.k.a Gordo grinned.  
I immediately felt a bad feeling but it's too late to pull back my swords.  
"Taste the power of 'Power Breakthrough'!"  
He accelerated like lightning and in the same time land a fist to both of my Cornwells.  
*Crack*

"What?!"  
He grinned again.  
"Power Breakthrough, a skill where I can amplify the damage I dealt to my enemies with my fist, any weapons don't stand a chance!"

*Crash*  
"Uuuaahh!"  
Both of my Cornwells are destroyed to pieces.  
I was sent flying to the edge of cliff again.  
What a power!

He cracked his fist.  
"Now, shall we begin the party again?"

 **Karis' POV**

Our plan is for Elsword to distract them while I charged my spell to give them a finishing hit, however it looks like Gordo's too strong for Elsword who fights with sword.

"Where are you looking?"

Ragna shot her arrows toward me, I use my spell to create a protection shield, however...  
*Pierced*

"Ugh!"  
"Kyahahaha! How's that? The power of Anti-Spell Arrow. No matter what spells are you using nothing can stop my arrows."

I see...  
They're being sent here after planning how should they fight us.  
I can use my body substitute, but...  
I'm afraid Elsword's concentration might be disturbed if I suddenly changed our enemies.  
What should I do?  
Body substitute is a very useful skill to get away from danger and to kill enemy instantly, but our enemies now are very cooperative, they never use an attack which is so deadly so that even if they're swapped they can still evade an attack.

This is bad.  
"What is it, Karis? Had enough thinking? Kyahahaha!"  
I gritted my teeth.  
She's underestimating me.  
She thought I can only fight with spell?  
I took out my knife.

Looked surprised, she also took out her sword, no. It looks more like a rapier.

"Let's have fun, for your information, this rapier's also immune to spell!"  
She dashed with an unbeliavable speed.

"Guuh!"  
I imbued my knife with sharpness but still it's not enough to cut her rapier.  
She's already predicted what move I'm going to use.

At this rate, we will lose.  
But I'm not going to give up, there must be a chance where I can deal fatal blow to her!

"Taste my 'Vine Slash'!"  
She land a hit at my abdomen.  
It's just a scratch, however...  
Countless small vines are constricting my body.  
I can't move!

"Karis!"  
Elsword noticed me in a danger, but Gordo didn't give him a chance.

"Your opponent's me! Heaaah!"  
*Crash*  
"GUUAHH!"  
His swords keeps on being destroyed.  
I can't bear to watch it any longer.  
But I can't move...!

Ragna took her bow and aims at me.  
"This is good bye, Karis. With this anti-spell bow you won't be able to regenerate even if you want to."  
Her bow and arrow are glowing with purple color,  
I don't want to die like this!

"... Adieu."  
*Pierced*  
She released her arrow and pierced my chest.  
I was shot.  
I fell backward, to the bottom of the cliff, the river.

"KAAARIIIIIIIS!"  
El... Sword...?  
I tried to stretch out my hand, but I'm feeling too sleepy for that.  
I'm... Sorry...

*Splash*

 **Elsword's POV**

"Karis! Kariiiis!"  
I shout her name many times.  
But she never came out from the river.

"Gordo, how was it?"  
Ragna who've succeed her mission walk to Gordo's side.

"He has no more fighting spirit, I've broke every sword he summoned. Just how many sword can he summon by the way?"  
*Crack crack*  
Gordo cracked his bones to relieve his body's stress.

Karis...  
Are you really is dead?  
You promised me!  
"KARIS! WAKE UP!"

"Shut up, Elsword!"  
Gordo hit my face and sent me flying.  
Pain.  
It's really painful.  
When was the last time I'm injured like this?  
I can't remember it.  
*Slam*

I was slammed to the ground.  
Blood are coming out of my mouth.  
I think my lip is torn.  
My body hurts.

Am I going to let everything end up like this...?  
How could I let them...  
Do something like this to me...  
Am I going to lose someone close to me again?  
"Argh..."

"Gordo, look."  
"I know."

"Ha... Hah... Aaarhh..."  
My body's so hot. I can feel that a dark red mist started to come out of my body.  
I'm... I'm melting...  
It's too hot...

"Gordo, I think we need to finish him soon."  
"You got it."  
Gordo charged his attack and rush toward me.

Me, who's in an unbearable heat, don't care of anything.  
Just let me relieve myself of this heat!  
"It's TOO HOT!"

I summoned Cornwell, but it's not the usual Cornwell, it's color is Red and Black with red dominate most of its surface. It's size also bigger than the usual one.  
"Useless! Swords can't stop me!"

...  
"Just... Shut... UP!"  
I swing my sword.  
passing his fist, and cut his arm off.

Gordo's arm flew through the air.  
Fresh blood spurting from his hand.  
"Ah... AAAAAAHHHH!"  
He desperately trying to stop his bleeding from his lost arm.  
Normally he shouldn't be bleeding if I only chop his arm, since it's Nasod Arm, but this time I chopped off even his flesh, I can see his flesh a bit.

"Gordo! How dare you, demon!"  
Ragna get her arrows ready.  
But I'm faster.  
The me right now, in heat.  
Don't care of what my opponents will became.  
I only seek for a cool off.  
It's too hot like hell.  
I immediately get behind her and cut off her head.

In the darkness, everything in my eyes are red.  
Only red color, with Gordo's scream of agony.  
I seek only destruction.  
How strange.  
The blood's so red.  
It's so beautiful.  
I grinned.

"He... Hehehe... HYAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
I spread my arms as thought accepting everything.  
How amazing!  
The red colors are so beautiful!  
Show me more!  
MORE!

 **Harza's POV**

I was taking a bath down here before going to sleep.  
But suddenly Karis fell down to the river.  
I managed to get her out before she drowned, but Elsword's not here.  
He must be still fighting someone up there.  
I need to do something quickly and help him.

This wound in her chest...  
It must be Ragna's Anti-Spell Arrow.  
I need to dispel it or Karis will die because she can't regenerate.  
I focus my spiritual energy on her and tried to dispel it.

1 minute...  
2 minutes...

Just a little bit more...  
*Crash*  
Something fell down here.  
That's...  
Gordo's Nasod Arm?!  
Did something happened?!

"Karis... Hurry up! Elsword's in trouble!"  
I forced my power to dispel it faster.  
After a while, finally I managed to dispel it.

*Cough!*  
"Karis!? Wake up, Karis!"

I shook her body.  
Karis slowly opened her eyes.

"Harza..."  
"Karis! Thank goodness you're okay, you just fell down from the cliff!"  
"Fell... Elsword! Harza! We need to hurry up and save him!"  
"Can you stand up?"  
"I'm okay, let's save Elsword first!"  
"Let's go!"

We leapt to top of the cliff.  
Since Karis can fly she reach the top earlier than me.

"Elsword!"

She called him.  
When I reach the top...  
It's a view of hell.  
Blood are everywhere.  
I can see Ragna and Gordo's corpses there.  
They're being slaughtered by Elsword...  
'Alone'.

"Elsword... Were you the one who did this?"  
I asked him just to be sure.  
Ragna and Gordo's a very strong pair.  
It's almost hard to believe they're being killed like this.

However, Elsword grinned with his bloody red eyes.  
His looks...  
Is just like a devil.  
Two sharp horns are on his head.  
His eyes are as sharp as a snake's.  
His body is emanating dark red aura.  
His swords...  
Both are bloody red.  
Truly a look of a blood thirsty devil.

"Elsword... Why are you silent?"

Karis who seemed to catch the situation slowly descended from the sky and tell me to back off.  
"Harza, he's not Elsword."

"What do you mean?"

Karis looked at Elsword without blinking.  
Showing me that if I blinked he will kill me.

"I will explain it to you later, for now..."  
She took out a Key-like necklace from her chest.

"That's..."  
I stopped my words.  
She will explain everything later so I will just watch it.

"Return to where you belong, Berserk."  
She leapt forward to Elsword who's still holding his bloody swords.

"Karis! It's dangerous!"  
She will be cut to pieces if she just charged from the front like that!

"HUOOOOAAAARRRHHH!"  
Elsword roared.  
That's not human's roar.  
It's... Something else.

He swung his swords intending to cut Karis.  
But Karis managed to avoid it and stabbed the Key-like necklace to his chest.  
"Guuu..."  
Elsword's horns slowly return inside his head and his dark red aura also his blood swords also vanished.

He fell to Karis' embrace.  
Karis patted his head and slowly lay him down on the ground.

"What... Was that, Karis?"

Karis took a deep breath and exhale slowly.  
She's quite exhausted herself.

"Elsword... Is a possessed human."  
"Possessed?"  
What did she mean?

"It's a long story, it happened 5 years ago."  
"I'm listening."

We sat down and Karis start her story.

 **Vara's POV**

"Elsword's being possessed by a demon?"  
Elscud nodded.

"It happened 5 years ago. When he's still in training with Elesis."  
Elscud sighed.

"I never thought that this kind of thing will happened when I'm gone. Elesis tried her hardest to protect him, but the demon's too strong. Hence... The demon possessed Elsword's body who it's being the most attracted with. That boy of mine really love to cause me trouble."

I was stunned.  
"Then, what happened to him?"

"Of course Elsword's going out of control, he's rampaging the Ruben village. Elesis tried to stop him but his power were inhuman. It's literally impossible to stop him."

He took a sip of tea that he summoned with magic.  
"However, for some reason he attracted another troublesome being's attention."

"Troublesome?"  
"The Succubus Queen."

Karis.  
I came to that conclusion without explanation.  
"Back then the Succubus Queen's still young, unlike her right now, you can say she's the same age as my boy."

"They did looked the same age."

"And then, the Succubus Queen took out her 'Eternal Seal Key'."  
"Eternal Seal Key...?"

Elscud sighed.  
"It's a very troublesome key, but because of that key we don't have to execute Elsword in place."

"What's that key's for?"

"It's to seal the demon to stay inside the vessel it's in forever. So that it can't move around freely and can be kept under surveillance. But the demon can possess my boy's body again if he lost something important to him, that's why the Kingdom's very careful in treating him."  
"But... Why would she did that?"

Elscud shook his head.  
"I don't know either. I'm only watching him from here so I don't really know what happened outside, however one thing I can be sure of is... It looked like the Queen's interested in my boy."

"By interested, you mean-"  
"Yes, she want Elsword to be the one who will kill her when she lost her mind, and want to bear his children."

That's almost sounded ridiculous, Karis never looked like she's trying to approach Elsword in a sexual way, so maybe...

"Can the queen feel when they will lost their mind?"  
"I doubt it, but most likely they can."

That explains it.  
"Elscud, can you return me to their side?"  
"I don't really mind, you can come here whenever you want, just call me and I will summon you here again."

 **Karis' POV**

"That's how it is."  
I tell her everything I remember from back then to Harza.

"Poor Elsword... To be possessed like that sure is not a pleasant thing, but did he know that he's possessed?"  
I shook my head.

"I see... So we must keep it a secret."  
"Yes, if he knew about this I'm afraid his mind will be broken."  
Harza nodded in agreement.

"I've known all the story too."  
That voice...

"Vara-!"  
"Vara!? You're still alive!"  
Harza jumped from her seat and hugged Vara.

"By the way, Karis."  
Vara's talking in a serious manner.  
I look at her.

"Me and Harza already knew all along about your transformation. You're only left by 6 days at most right?"  
I was stunned.  
How can they know?

"We clones are given many kind of knowledge, we all know the symptoms of Queens that are about to lost their mind. Are you really planning to let Elsword take your life? What about the Key?"  
Vara speak out things very clearly.

"... *Looks away*"  
I don't know what should I do.  
I know I'm about to transform into my true form, but...  
Who shall I trust my key to?

I look at Elsword.  
It's just for a short time, but I really enjoy being with you, Elsword.  
I sit beside him and give him a kiss on his forehead.

I really like you.  
But I can't stay with you.  
Drip.  
My tears are flowing.  
But I must be strong.  
I wiped my tears and took my necklace.

I presented it to Harza.  
"If I die, you're the one who'll continue my job."

"Ka-Karis! Why are you so sure you will die!?"  
Harza can't help but yell.

"My transformation is a must, nothing can stop it, even if it's the Goddess of El."  
I look at Elsword.  
I smiled at him gently.

"I'm sure about it. He will be able to kill me without hesitation. Because he's just that kind of person, too kind that it's cruel."

 **Chapter 7 The Truth**

 **Elsword's POV**

My head hurts.  
Where am I?  
"Oh, you're awake, Elsword."  
"Thank goodness, we thought you will sleep for so long."  
What...?

Vara and Harza...  
Vara-!?  
"Vara! You're fine!?"

"Chill down, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about me, you should be more worried about her now, Elsword."  
Vara pointed at...  
Karis.  
Who's laying down on bed and looked in pain.

"Karis! What happened with her?! How long have I passed out?!"  
"Like I say, calm down! You've been passed out for 4 days. Karis said you've passed out for 1 week before, so now is quite a miracle you only need 4 days to wake up."  
Vara tried to calm me but I can't stay calm, did something happened when I'm not conscious?  
Why is Karis looked so much in pain?  
Did something hurt her?

"Why is Karis' condition like this?"  
"... *Stare*"  
Vara's staring at me and then she look at Harza.  
"How is it, Harza?"  
"... Should we tell him?"  
"That should be my question."  
"... Considering the current situation..."

Harza's thinking very hard.  
Is what they're about to tell me is so important that they need to think about it more than once? Just what are they hiding from me?  
Finally Harza look at me with a determined eyes.

"I'm going to tell you, Elsword. The secret that you never know."

 _ **-Kingdom-**_

"... Even 'Void's can't do anything to 4 people!?"  
"... My utmost apologize, your Highness."  
"I don't need your apologize! Just how are you planning to kill them!? We don't have much time to wait! We need to make sure they're dead!"  
The man stood and face the king with sharp eyes.

"W-What are you looking at! Where's your respect!?"  
"Heh... Respect?"  
The man create a void rune and blast it to the King's table.  
"Guaah!"  
"I've had it enough from you, worthless King, Alexandrite."  
"Y-You!"  
"You never gave me a name, that's why you can't call me with anything, right?"  
"Ho-How dare you attack you creator!?"  
"Creator? What kind of creator being afraid of his own creation?"  
The man grinned.

"P-Please! I will do anything!"  
"Oh my, the King had turned into a slave?"  
The man stepped on the King's crown.  
"You're still so young, yet you dare to order us around like you're the absolute ruler."  
"H-Hiii!"  
"Let me teach you, no matter how high your status is, without power you're nothing but a pebble to the strong one."  
The man glared at him with malicious eyes.  
"Oh- I've researched for many names and I found a suitable name for me-"  
The King's surprised.  
He's searching his name this whole time?  
The King thought that he's searching a way to defeat those 4 traitors.  
However the King got no nerve to be angry at him now.

"Zeron, that's my name. You'd better remember it well. Useless King."  
Zeron left the King with a spit on his face.  
The King never felt so humiliated before.

"Ze-Ron... How dare you... Just you wait-!"

The King gritted his teeth in anger.

 **Elsword's POV**

Harza looked like she's troubled.  
She's having trouble picking the right words.  
But she still spoke out, the bitter truth.  
"Karis will soon forget about you."

...  
"What do you mean? She will forget me?"  
"Not only you, but everyone. All she know is only destruction."  
Vara's explaining Harza's statement.

"Only destruction? What are you guys talking about? You're kidding, right?"  
I wish they were kidding. But their faces are not the one of those who's just kidding.

"Impossible... She... Will forget me?"  
I crouched beside her and caressed her head.  
Karis...

I totally forget that she's my enemy.  
But I no longer care.  
After waking up, I only know she's special to me.  
"Karis..."

"... Ugh... Uh... Els..."  
Karis' having a bad dream.  
I can see her tears.  
She's struggling in her sleep.

"Why? Why must she forget about us?"  
I look at both of them.

"Have you ever heard Succubus' True Form?"

Succubus' True Form.  
Only applied to Queens.  
They will turn into a savage demon who only seek destruction and deaths.  
Rumour said that only selected people can kill them.

"Looks like you knew it. I don't need to give any further explanation."  
Vara close the conversation.

"Karis..."  
She's still having a bad dream.  
She's sweating quite a lot.

"Els... Word..."  
"I'm here..."

I hold her hand tightly.  
Suddenly she's calming down.  
I'm happy that her bad dream is subsiding.  
But still...

"How much time she's left with?"  
"... Approximately until the day after tomorrow."

Harza's still hiding something.  
But I don't want to pursue this matter any further.  
I need... To find a way to stop her transformation.

 **Vara's POV**

When Elsword's unconscious, Karis' taking care of him non-stop.  
I wonder did she also took care of him like this when he's unconscious for 1 week.  
At the 4th day Karis' memory starts to fade away.

She's starting to become forgetful of what just happened.  
Like did she already change Elsword's towel or not.

And finally he collapsed.  
She's overworked.

"Elsword, take care of her. We're only left with tomorrow to find a way to stop her transformation. I will try to find some information."

"I understand, thank you, Ai-I mean Vara."  
He's still mistook me with Aisha.  
Really he is...  
Just too dumb...

I'm going back to Elscud's place and I try to find any books that might hold a key about how to stop her transformation.

"Even though it's futile, at least you tried, young lady."  
Elscud must've knew all the content of these books but still I can't just sit down doing nothing.

 **Karis' POV**

..

...  
Hmm...?  
Where am I?

I need to... Take care of Elsword...  
I slowly get up.  
Why... Did my head felt so light...  
What happened?

"Oh, finally you're awake."  
"... Elsword?"  
He sit down beside me.

"How do you feel?"  
"... I'm feeling dizzy..."  
I lay my head on his shoulder.  
He hugged me gently as I close my eyes.

"Say, Karis... Are you really going to forget about us?"

It seems like he knew it.  
"... Yes, It's beyond my control... Maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after tomorrow. I don't know when will I forget everything..."  
'I don't want to forget you.'  
But I can't say it out.

I really don't want this...  
Finally we can stay as close as this...  
But I must forget everything...  
I can feel my eyes are blurry.  
No, I must not cry...

"Karis... Since this might be my last chance, I will tell you."  
"... What is it, Elsword?"

I'm closing my eyes as I hear what will he say to me.  
"You're responsible for the deaths of my friends. Don't forget that."  
"Of course, that's not something I can just forget."

Is there anything else?  
If there is...  
It's only that.

"Only I can kill you, so don't die on anything else, I won't accept any reasonings. I will be the one the slay you once you changed."  
"... Yes. That's your last job."  
Somehow I can feel his hug is getting tighter.  
Don't be so kind to me...  
Please... I can't hold my tears...

"So..."  
"So...?"

*Drip*  
Tear drop.  
It's not mine.  
Then... I look at his face.

"Tell me, Karis... Is it wrong if I said I love you?"  
From his eyes.  
Tears are overflowing.

...  
*Drip*  
My tear also dropped.  
He just... Said that he love me...  
"Elsword..."

I sobbed.  
I can no longer handle my feelings.  
I just let it all go out freely.

"Karis... I love you... At first I'm not sure, but now... When you're about to go away from my side... My feeling got stronger... All these times we've spent... Even though it's short... I will treasure them all...*sob*!"  
He cried, like a child.  
Crying, is a precious emotion.  
By crying, you can relieve your stress.  
There's nothing wrong with crying, we're all living beings, we can feel hurt and pain.

My tears are flowing non-stop.  
"Elsword... Elsword... Me too... *Sob* I will always treasure these moments... I will never forget these moments even when I die... *Sob* I also love you... But we can't stay together... We will unavoidably seperated... That's why I'm so afraid! *Sob*"

Why is life so cruel?  
Why must I be borned as a Succubus Queen?  
Why can't I be normal human?  
For what reason my existence is?  
Goddess of El...  
If You are there...  
Why won't you answer me!?

I cried and cried.  
"Goddess of El is so cruel... *Sob* If only She will hear my prayer..."  
Elsword patted my head.  
Finally we had enough crying.  
We stay in each other's embrace.

"You're really warm, Karis..."  
"You too, Elsword..."

We hug each other.  
And we sleep like that, unwilling to be seperated.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up in Elsword's embrace.  
He's sleeping so peacefully.  
I giggles.

"Oh, how romantic both of you two are."  
Harza's looking at us in a teasing way.

"Bleeeh~"  
I point out my tongue at her in a playful manner too.  
She giggles for a while and then she went serious.

"... Today is the last day..."  
"... Yes..."  
I know she didn't mean to make me feel sad, she meant that if I still have anything I want to do I should tell her, she want me to savor every last moment of my life happily.

"Thank you, Harza... You're just like my sister..."  
I slowly get up from Elsword so that I won't wake him up.

"Karis..."  
Her eyes are teary.  
She's really the most special clone ever.  
A clone that can feel emotion.

"Can I... Call you... Big... Sister...?"  
My voice is starting to break.  
I'm about to cry again.  
She've done so much for me in these days.  
She heard all of my whims, she never complaint of my attitude.  
She's always trying to understand me.  
I really... Want her as my sister...

"*Nod*... Come here, Karis... Let big sis hug you..."  
Harz- Big sis is spreading her arms.

"Big sis!"  
I jumped into her embrace and cried.

"Karis... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...*Sob*"  
Big sis caressed my head as she apologize of how useless she is.

"No... *Sob* It's okay... We can't do anything about it after all..."  
We cried together as we embrace each other.  
Embracing is a way to make you let out your sadness easier.  
That's true.

 **Vara's POV**

...  
I can't find anything...  
"Elscud, is there nothing we can do?"

"I said it from yesterday. It's a futile struggle."  
He sighed sadly.

"I'm very sad, my daughter-in law will soon die."  
I thought he's joking, but his eyes are teary.  
Even he can feel sadness just from watching the scene.

I don't know what it means to cry.  
So I don't care of how much they cry.  
All I need to do is do my best, I still get 1 more day...  
Tomorrow would be too late.

 **Elsword's POV**

I woke up, the time's...  
5PM.

"Why did no one WAKE ME UP?!"  
Today is Karis' last day!  
How can I slept so peacefully until this late!?

"Karis!?"  
I called out but no one's replying.  
Did something happened?

I walk around the bush while calling Karis.  
"Karis! Where are you!?"

Hey, it's not funny...  
I can't waste anymore time.  
I need to spend every seconds with her.  
So that I won't have any regret.

Suddenly-

"WOAAAAHHH!?"  
I slipped and fell from a hill.  
Just when I wonder where I'm falling to-  
*Splash*

I fell into water.  
"*Gasp*!"  
I hurriedly got up and take a breath.  
I thought I'm dying.

"... P-"  
"Huh?"

A duck?  
I look behind me and...  
I saw Karis without her usual twintail, her hair's wet.  
And also...  
Naked, inside the pool.  
Now that I noticed it, this is a hot spring.

"A-Ah... I'm sorry- I'm looking for-"  
"PERVERT!"

Karis splash the water to me.  
Hey, it's hot!  
"S-Sorry!"  
Just when I'm about to get out of the pool she pulled my sleeve.

"Karis...?"

"... I'm okay, now... So..."  
W-Wait a minute, Karis... You don't mean...

While covering her chest, she timidly said;  
"... Let's... *Blush* Get in together..."

You can't imagine how much red my face is right now.

"Ahh... So comfortable..."  
In the end I also get in the pool.  
We're facing away from each other, so we only our back that makes contact.  
Her body's so soft...

"... Elsword."  
"Yes?"  
Hearing her calling my name's the best feeling.  
She always call me Cherry boy back then.

"Thank you for agreeing with my silly request..."  
"It's fine... I want to spend every last seconds with you."  
She's submerging while blushing.  
I can feel it, she's so cute.

"Can we... Hold hands?"  
"Sure."  
I hold both of her hands, even thought we can't see each other but I can feel her presence.  
That's already more than enough.

"Your hands are big..."  
"It's just yours that's small."  
"H-How rude!"  
She squeezed my hand, hahaha how cute.

However, these happy times will end soon...  
I wish that the time can stop.  
Stop only for now.  
But that's just wishing for the impossible.

She's not waking me up before maybe because she also want to spend time with Harza.  
Harza's just like our sister.  
She's mature, unlike a normal clone.

"Karis, since this is the last time... Do you want to kiss?"  
"W-W-W-What!?"  
She's flustered.

"W-Well it's because... Since we might not be able to do it again..."  
I awkwardly explain it to her.  
But...

"... Thank you Elsword, but, sadly I must decline... If we did it... It will only made us harder to accept this seperation."  
She's right.  
If we really did it, I might've curse the Goddess of El for this unfair fate and end my life immediately, she's trying to create memories but also worried for me, that's why I love her.

Even if we love each other, we're not going out.  
Since it will only hurt our hearts even further.

"I think it's about time for us to return, staying too long in a hotspring is not good."  
I held her hand and get up.

She nodded and we get changed into our clothes before going back to our camp.  
Vara should be back.

I'm smiling as I watch Karis' back.  
She's so beautiful.  
And... Fragile.

 **At Camp**

"How is it, Vara?"  
I asked Vara about her research.  
She shook her head.

"I'm very sorry, Elsword..."  
She hung her down dejectedly.  
I patted her head.

"It's okay, Vara. You've done what you can..."  
I sighed and sit beside Karis.

"Vara also can't do anything, huh..."  
"It's okay... I'm already expecting that result."  
Karis knew that there's no way to stop her transformation.  
She even forget that we just had a bath together.  
Her memory's getting worse.

"Here, have a drink."  
Karis brings me a cup of coffee, she also brew tea for Vara and Harza.  
We sit facing each other.  
The four of us are discussing about what should we do.  
However we fail to reach any conclusion.

"Is there no way out?"  
"I think we've got no more choices..."  
"... *Gritted her teeth*"  
"... It's okay."

Vara looked so angry at her uselessness.  
She's really a hard worker...

Suddenly Karis stood and she look at all of us.  
"I'm very grateful, you guys have treated me so kind. I don't have any regret thanks for your help, I can experience everything... Feel everything I want... I really can't desire for anything more than these."

Normally that's what people would say, but to us-  
"What is it, Karis?"  
"You looked different..."  
Even Harza's looking at her curiously.  
Vara who's silent all this time-

"Ugh-! This drink...!"  
Karis smiled.

"That's right... I've put a sleeping potion in it including with a forget potion..."  
W-Why!?  
Karis! Why would you do something like this!?

"Elsword... You might be asking why I'm doing this... But I must tell you before you lost your memories. You're being possessed by a demon. Remember 5 years ago?"  
"Karis-! No!"  
Harza tried to stop her, but my ears and eyes are fix on her.

"The demon named 'Berserk'... It possessed your body and rampaging the village. It's already calmed down because I stopped you at that time, as for the reason why I killed your friends..."  
"KARIS!"  
Harza yelled at her.

"Is none other than because the King ordered them, your friends. To kill you once you killed me. Because I'm the only one who knows the truth of 5 years ago and the King's afraid that you might join me if you know that the Kingdom's trying to kill you and he's also afraid of 'Berserk' going on rampage again, What's more frustrating is... Your friends also afraid of 'You', that's why they accept the mission readily."  
Imposs... Ible...  
My friends... They wouldn't...  
So Karis'... Protecting...  
Before I can finish my thoughts...  
I fell unconscious.

 **Karis' POV**

After laying Vara and Harza in their cottage...

Elsword...  
I lay him down in our cottage.

I did all of this, because I don't want them to remember every memories about me.  
So that they can kill me without hesitation.

...  
"Thank you Elsword... Thank you to love me and to forgive me... I don't need anything anymore... Thank you for letting me know how it felt to be loved... It's been... *Sob* A very short time... *Sob* But... This is really... A Good Bye."

I kissed his lips.  
My tears are flowing non-stop.  
It starts to wet his face.  
'When you wake up... We're going to kill each other.'  
And I left the cottage.

 **Chapter 8 Elsword vs Karis**

 **Karis' POV**

My head hurts.  
The night already passed.  
The sun will rise in 2 hours.  
I tried to get as far as possible from them.  
Avoiding to hurt them if I transform earlier than I thought.

"Ughhh..."  
I fell on my knees holding my head tightly.

 _Destroy everything.  
Kill everyone.  
Go and suck more blood.  
Destroy.  
Destroy.  
Destroy!_

I can hear my ancient instict starts to resurface.  
I'm going to lost my mind...  
Elsword...  
Please kill me... Before I done something that I can't take back...

I'm counting on you...  
Elsword...  
I lost my consciousness.

 **Elsword's POV**

I opened my eyes.  
My head feels heavy...  
just what happened to me...

I look around.  
Harza... Vara...  
I seemed to notice that someone's missing...  
But who is it?

I did remember that we're group of 4 people, but we're missing someone.  
I remembered that she has 2 twintails.  
But what's her name again?

"Harza, wake up!"  
I shook Harza's body.  
She wake up slowly.

"What is it, Elsword... I'm still sleepy."  
"Hey, did you remember our 4th member's name?"  
Harza tilted her head.

"4th? Are you dreaming? We're just a team consists of 3 people."

Impossible.  
My memory never failed me before.  
I will always remember if my member's missing.

"Harza, you sure that we're only consists of 3 people?"  
"Of course, you, me, and Vara. Who else?"

...  
Something's not right.  
It felt just like someone's erasing our memory.  
But... How can I be so sure that we're consists of 4 people?  
I don't even know who's the 4th member.

"Only that? I'm going to sleep again, don't wake me up again."

Think, Elsword.  
The 4th member...  
I was attacked by someone, my friends are all killed.  
And then I was taken by someone.  
That someone was the one who killed my friends.  
That someone took my sword and won't give it back.  
That someone also become my journey friend.  
And then I met Harza, after Harza I met Vara.  
And then we fought Gordo and Ragna.  
For some reason they're dead.

After I wake up.  
That someone's sleeping because that someone collapsed after taking care of me.  
We confessed to each other.  
Confess?  
If that so that someone must be a female.  
And then I take a bath with her.  
At night...

At night...

My memories are lost there.  
I can't remember anything that happened that night.  
It seems like a forget potion was involved.  
Damn...  
I don't know who she is...  
But she must be someone important to me!

I tried my best to think but I came up with nothing.  
This is frustrating.  
I need to think of a way.  
I closed my eyes tightly and then I heard a voice from the forest.

Due to my curiosity I entered the forest.  
I can't wake those two since they will most likely be angry if I did.  
Well I don't know for Vara, but Harza who has emotion will surely be angry.

I walked deeper and deeper.  
*ROAAAAARRR*  
What the!?  
What's that terrifying roar!?

I charged into the forest deeper.  
There I saw an unbelievable scene.  
A very huge crater was there.  
The diameter is roughly 20 metres.

This surely isn't something good.  
I need to wake them up no matter what.  
I head back to the camp and tripped.  
"UWAAAH!"

Just when I look back to see what made me tripped...  
"That's..."

A sword.  
That's my sword that 'she' took away back then.  
I take the sword to see if there's a scratch or not and then...

"Ugggh!"  
My head suddenly ached.  
A very gentle voice entered my brain.

"Elsword."

This voice.  
It sounds really familiar.  
There's no doubt, it's 'her' voice.

"When you found this sword, you most likely already forgotten about me. But that's fine. Because it's all according to my plan. Use this sword, a sword that I already enhanced with an anti-Succubus Rune. With this sword, you can surely kill the 'other' me. Don't hesitate, because she will not hesitate to end you and those two's lives too. Please, Elsword, kill her."

The voice ended.  
She... Want me to kill who?  
I don't know...  
But all I can be sure of is...  
We're in a deep danger now.

 **The Camp**

I woke those two up.  
As I expected, I receive an uppercut from Harza.  
But as I explained the situation Harza apologized.

"So, you're saying the 4th member is on a rampage now?"  
"That's correct."  
"But, Elsword... How should we find her?"  
Harza look at me in confusion.  
I put my sword beside me and-

*Crash* *Rumbles*

"... Looks like we won't need to find her."  
I take my sword and enters my fighting stance.

"... _Destruction... Blood..._ "  
There, I saw a terrifying figure appeared.  
She's dark purple colored.  
Her eyes...  
Are just like a void.  
Black sclera and red pupils.

"Who are you!?"  
I asked her.

Noticing me, she grinned.  
"Hehehe... Elsword..."  
She knew my name?!

"How can you forgot my name? Fufufu... But I don't have any obligation to tell someone who will be killed by me my name."  
She summoned her scythe.

"Guuh..!"  
I get my sword ready.  
Cornwell will most likely useless against her.  
My feeling told me that this monster's immune to normal weapons.  
If normal weapon can be useful there's no need to enhance this sword with Anti-Succubus rune.

"Becareful, Harza, Vara. This monster's strong."  
They're not a weak fighter, I don't think I need to remind them, but I just felt that I need to do it.

"I'm not interested with those two, I'm only interested with Elsword... Can I kill them first?"  
H-How dare she ask something like that!?  
Like hell I will let her kill them!

"Like hell I will let you do it!"  
I charged her and perform a thrust attack.

She grinned and swings her scythe down.  
If I'm not careful my head would come out from its body.  
I successfully blocked the swing.

"Vara!"

"Gravity Ball."  
She throw a huge gravity ball that can crush anything in its path.  
I quickly run to the other side.  
But-

"Such a thing has no effect on ME!"  
She swung her scythe and rip the gravity ball to pieces.  
And she kicked Vara who's surprised to a nearby rock.  
Vara's unconscious in just 1 attack.  
Impossible!  
How much power did she put in that attack!?

"Vara! I won't let you get away! 'Soul Fangs'!"  
Harza released a wave of soul fangs that may incapacitate any unaware enemy.  
But of course, she already predicted it.

"I've seen this attack before, this kind of attack pose me no threat."  
She spins her scythe, creating a shield.  
The soul fangs are being reflected and returned to the caster.  
Harza who never expected that her attacks would be reflected can't react in time and being bitten by her own soul fangs.

"Harza!"  
She weakly tried to stand but kept on falling.

"I-I'm sorry Elsword... But I think I'm unable to fight again..."  
Impossible, soul fangs shouldn't do that much of damage, don't tell me-

"That's right, when I rip apart that gravity ball, I absorb its power. And when I reflected soul fangs I released the power, hence the soul fangs power is enhanced further."  
Is that kind of thing even possible!?

That kind of ability...  
Somehow it's similar with my 'Final Judgement'.  
Using opponent's strength for our own benefit.  
Our fighting style is similar, with the difference of weapon.

I can only defeat her with 'Final Judgement'.  
'Sword Assault' will most likely being reflected.

But how can I get close to her?  
If I charged recklessly like before my head might be severed.  
This is bad...

"Let's play, Cherry boy."  
Hurt.  
My head hurts.

What's with that kind of nickname...  
My head hurts so much.  
"What... Did you call me..."

"Fufufu, are you remembering it now, Cherry boy?"  
The malicious looking girl smiled as she mock me.  
Her outfit's emanating ominous feeling.  
Her horns looked so evil too.

Ugh...  
My head...

"Too bad I'm going to finish you off, Cherry boy!"  
She charged to me and swing her scythe.  
Still in pain I managed to avoid death, however...

*Slash*  
My eyes were not.  
"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

The pain is unbearable!  
My eye...!  
I desperately tried to endure the pain.

"KYAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A NICE LOOK YOU GOT!"  
I, who can only see with one eye, can't predict just how far or how near she is.  
Blood's entering my eyes, I can't see anything.

She walked toward me fearlessly.  
"You're pathetic."  
She kicked my stomach.  
I feel down on the ground with immense pain.

"To think that for someone like this she's enduring my pressure all this time."  
'She'? What is... She talking about...

*Slash*

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGH!"  
She cut my left arm's bicep.  
Blood's pouring from my arm and eyes.

This is bad...  
I'm going to die if this continues...  
I'm starting to lose my consciousness...

 _Kill her.  
Devour her.  
Burn her in hell.  
Scream.  
More screams!  
LET ME HEAR MORE SCREAMS!_

No... Not these voices again...  
I'm already...  
No...  
Leave me alone!

 _Leave you alone?  
Are you dreaming?  
I am YOU._

Impossible...  
I don't have that kind of evil...  
I'm not an evil...!

 _If you mean 5 years ago of course not.  
But since I possessed you.  
You're already an EVIL.  
YOU destroyed your own VILLAGE.  
If only that stupid Succubus didn't come.  
I would have take control of your body!_

Take control of my body...?  
Succubus...?

 _That's right.  
You want to live, right?  
Let me take over the control of your body.  
Don't worry.  
I am YOU.  
If YOU die I will also DIE.  
So I can't let you die._

...  
Are you my comrade?

 _Don't be stupid.  
This is just an attempt to survive.  
I also don't want to die._

I see.  
Then go on and take over.

 _As you WISH._

"GRRRUUUOOOOAAAHHHH!"  
I roared.  
However, it's not a human's roar.  
but 'something else'.

"...! Tsk... 'Berserk'...!"

Berserk?  
Is that this thing's name?

"Haah... _Long time no see, Queen._ "  
I grinned.  
Even with only 1 eye, I can see the 'Queen' clearly.  
Is it because this 'thing' take over my body?

"Good timing, I will bury you and Cherry boy right here right now!"  
The Queen smiled.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! Try it if you can!"  
What a horrible laugh.  
But...  
I suddenly felt an immense power.  
From my hand, bloody Cornwell is summoned.  
Since my other hand was injured I can only use 1 sword.  
However...  
I don't think it's Cornwell.

 _Look closely, boy.  
Savor the mighty power of 'Laevateinn'.  
Be proud you're able to see its power._

'Laevateinn'?  
So it's its name.  
As the name suggests, it has fire magic in its blade.

"Die and go back to Abyss, 'Berserk'!"  
The Queen leapt and swing her scythe.

"Chaos Cleave!"  
A wide dimensional rift is created that will suck anything in it.  
Who knows where did it end up to.

"Don't underestimate ME!"  
I swung the Laevateinn and perform a very strong slash imbued with fire.

"Lava Burst!"  
A burst of liquid fire that can burn everything.  
The rift to other dimension were blocked by the liquid fire that it can no longer suck anything into it.

"Tsk! 'Berserker'!"  
She swung her scythe.  
I blocked it with Laevateinn.

Even though I blocked it, the Laevateinn's too hot.  
Slowly the Queen's scythe is melting.

"...! Tsk!"  
She backed off.

Amazing...  
This power...

 _How is it, boy?  
Isn't my power strong?  
If you want to be stronger you should just leave everything to me.  
I can give you as many power as you want._

I...  
I want...

"Elsword!"  
I look at Harza.  
She looked like she's terrified.  
What's she afraid of?  
This power...  
Is something to be proud of.

"Don't listen to 'Berserker'! He's trying to take over your whole body for his own benefit!"  
What...?

 _Tsk.  
Annoying girl!_

I swung the Laevateinn at Harza however I hold it with my will power.  
What are you doing!?  
She's my friend!  
I started to think that what Harza said is true.  
He's trying to trick me with the illusion of his power.

 _How dare you, boy...!_

Get out of my body!  
Suddenly he disappeared,  
And left only me with Laevateinn.  
My body's still emanating dark red aura, but I'm myself now.

"Elsword! Is that you!?"  
Harza tried to confirm things.

"Yes, it's me. Thanks to you, I declined his false promise already, now... Just rest."  
But my appearance still haven't changed, that's a good thing.  
After making sure that Harza's unconscious...  
I need it to fight the Queen now.

"Let's continue, Queen."

"... You got quite a nerve, Cherry boy... I bet she will be stupidly exciting if she saw this."

'She'?  
"Just who is this 'she' you're talking about?"

"You're really dense! Of course it's KARIS!"  
*Heart beat*

Ughhh...!  
My head...  
My memories...  
They're flowing back...!

I can't believe it...  
Only her name and...  
I'm completely unable to fight!

"KYAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS MY WIN, CHERRY BOY!"  
She already predicted that my memory will came back, and while my head's hurting she can grasp the chance to deliver a fatal blow.  
Damn-!

*Stopped*  
... Huh?  
The scythe stopped moving.

"H-How can this be possible...!"  
The Queen's face...  
Her eyes are changing to the...  
Scarlet eyes.

Karis' Eyes.  
'Elsword.'

!  
She's talking to me from my mind?  
'You're really strong, you managed to push back 'Berserker's possession, but you still need a long way... For now, I can only hold the Queen's movement for a while. Use this chance to finish her off.'

But... How about you!?  
'Your memories are back isn't it? I can't turn back to normal, I'm already using every last bit of my power and only can stop her movement. Thank you Elsword... You're really the best. Kill me with your hand, please. Let me rest in peace... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore...'  
Her eyes looked so sad.  
But... We've talked about this many times.  
I can't possibly let a chance that she created with all of her power go to waste.

I picked up my sword.  
Which is being imbued by Anti-Succubus rune.

"N-Noo! Don't do it! I can finally be freed! NOOO!"  
The Queen struggles, trying to run away.

'Aim for her heart. After her heart stopped, she will never able to regenerate again.'  
Karis...

'But remember. I'm the only one who will kill you. Don't you dare to die by other people's hand, Karis. I will surely take my friend's revenge.'  
My swear back then.

'Be strong. When the time come, kill me with your own two hands.'  
Her will back then.

I will fulfill them, right at this moment.  
Thank you, Karis.  
Thank you for staying by my side.  
Thank you for protecting me.  
Thank you for taking care of me.  
There's still so much I need to thank you about.  
But I don't need to spell out all of them.

I smiled at Karis.  
"Thank you for everything, and good bye."

I can feel her smile.  
'Good bye.'

She said.  
*Stab*

I stabbed the Queen's heart.  
The Queen...  
Stopped moving.  
She fell on her knees, and returns to Karis' form.

I knelt down and hugged her body.  
My tears are overflowing.  
Suddenly, a huge rain pour down on the earth.  
It looks like even the sky's crying with me.

Karis...  
I will miss you so much...!

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
I roared at the heaven.  
To the unfair heaven.

I cried and cried, but nothing will happened.  
For some reason, I can see Karis' face is...  
Smiling.

 **Funeral**

I'm digging a graveyard for Karis.  
Vara and Harza's going somewhere.  
I bet Harza's crying now, they also remembered about Karis.

I've had enough crying.  
So I shed no tears now.

I think this should be deep enough.  
I look at Karis' body.  
Even though she's dead, her face's so peaceful.  
It looked like she's just sleeping.

I carried her body slowly and put her inside the grave.  
From now...  
For every dirt I shoved inside means I should treasure every memories I have with her.

1...  
2...  
3...

Slowly, her body's being covered by dirt.  
I'm a bit unwilling to do so, but I don't want anyone take away her corpse.  
This is fine...

10...  
11...  
12...

I can no longer see her body.  
She's already buried.

18...  
19...  
20...

Done.  
I've finished burying her.  
"... Karis, without you I won't be able to stand here, it's all thanks to you."  
I bowed at her grave and leave.

I need to start my new life.  
There's still a long way to go.  
Harza and Vara's waiting for me.

Let's keep doing our best.

 **Epilogue**

"Hey, Harza. What are you looking at?"  
I looked at the key-like necklace Harza's wearing.

"This is the memento of my dear little sister, I must take a good care of it..."  
She held the key tighly, just like a mother who's embracing her child.

"Elsword, Harza! We're going now!"  
"Oh!"  
"Ah, wait for me!"

We're going to start our travel around the world.  
We don't have to stay in this Kingdom anymore.  
Some of the 'Void's might hunt us if we still stay here after all.

"Okay, are you guys ready?"  
I ask them.  
Our luggage aren't too many, so I think it's fine.

However, what are they staring at me for?  
They looked like they've seen something strange.  
Is there something behind me-

I was stunned.  
I can't find a word to describe what's in front of me.

The one who's standing in front of me...

"Ka... Ris...?"

She looked at me angrily with her hair untied.  
Looks like she lost her ribbon.  
Not to mention...  
She's totally covered in dirt.

"Hey! Why are you burying me so deep! I've had a hard time digging my way out of the ground!"

I don't care she's angry or not, before that...

"W-Why are you still alive? I clearly checked that your pulse has stopped!"

She tilted her head.  
"Didn't I already tell you when you get back your sword?"

"The hell are you telling! You're just giving me the sword and tell me that my sword've been imbued by Anti-Succu-"  
Don't tell me...

"... Karis, this Anti-Succubus rune..."

"... It's a rune that erased Succubus' ability and turning them into something which is not a succubus."  
Vara explained.

I hurriedly go to Karis' side and check her pulse.  
It's still not beating.  
Then...

"Correct, I'm no longer a succubus. I'm becoming a zombie who has no pulse but able to use every organ in my body like normal human, fear me, mortals!"  
She thought that she's scary.  
I who no longer care-

"Kyaaa!?"  
Hugged her so tight and kissed her lips.

"Mmmmph!?" 

"Woooohhoooo!"  
"... What..."  
Harza's excited while Vara's dumbfonded.

"W-What are y-you doing in front of people!?"  
She hit me again and again but it doesn't hurt a bit.

"This is your punishment. And..."  
I walk to Vara and Harza's side.  
We spread our arms welcoming her.

"""Welcome back, Karis."""

We all said it in an unison.  
Karis who's surprised, she shed a tear and jumped toward us.

"I'm back, friends!"  
She smiled happily.

 **Author's Note**

 **** _This is the end of the first book. May you wait for the second book, Night: Into The Nigthmare.  
If you're too impatient to wait you can read the partial chapters from my stories list.  
I hope that I can do more of this kind of book.  
And guess what? When I put them all in my microsoft word it's over 130 pages! OAO  
Just how did I write that long?!  
But it's fine, I know that 130 pages is nothing to a novel writer.  
Okay, see you in the next book! XD  
Please support my 'Night' series! :D_


End file.
